Olhos de Assassino Olhos de Amante
by Yume Vy
Summary: [Yaoi Lemon] Os Weiss têm uma missão, mas seu líder não está mais com eles. Omi namora Aya e está preocupado com seu sumiço e descobre de maneira estarrecedora que seu amado pode se tornar seu... Assassino!


**Título da Fic:** Olhos de Assassino... Olhos de Amante.

**Anime: **Weiss Kreuz.

**Casal:** Aya x Omi/ Yohji + Ken

**Classificação:** Yaoi/ Lemon/ Ação/ Angust/ Dark

**Autora: **Yume Vy

**Beta: **Mey Lyen

**OOO**

Fic vencedora do 3º lugar do Concurso do _Site_ de _Weiss Kreuz_ _**'Secret Paradise'**_.

**OOO**

**Olhos de Assassino... Olhos de Amante.**

Olhos azuis percorriam apreensivos todos os locais possíveis, prestando atenção redobrada em tudo ou pelo menos tentava, pois sua mente parecia incapaz de se manter coerente em relação ao que fazia, sempre fugindo para devaneios relacionados a um certo ruivo e tinha motivos pra isso, pois aquela missão era diferente... Ela não contava com a liderança de Abyssinian... De Aya Fujimiya.

Há dias vinha pesquisando sobre estranhos assassinatos. O intrigante não era a maneira em que as vítimas eram mortas e sim os próprios assassinos... Estes nem sempre tinham habilidades específicas, não possuíam nenhum indício de que cometeriam um assassinato, mas ainda assim surgiu durante aquele mês pessoas que mataram sem piedade, obedecendo as ordens de quem nem se lembravam e tomados por uma insanidade incompreensível, matavam e posteriormente se suicidavam.

Com passos cautelosos aproximou-se da janela, observando o interior de uma velha e grande mansão onde se encontrava seu alvo... Um homem da máfia, que de acordo com suas pesquisas, estava envolvido em um projeto... Um projeto que visava criar assassinos perfeitos! Muitos inocentes foram vítimas desse louco, que agia em parceria com um cientista ainda não identificado. Assassinos... Assassinos qualificados, mas contra a própria vontade.

_" Bombay?! Ainda está aí?"_, Omi ouve a voz de Yohji pelo transmissor.

" Sim, Balinese.", Respondeu em um sussurro.

_" Está mesmo bem?", _Siberian pergunta preocupado.

" Sim, estou. E vocês?", Perguntou Omi, tentando focalizar sua mente, afinal, aquela missão não permitia deslizes.

"_ Aqui está tudo calmo. Vá para ala norte. Nos encontraremos em cinco minutos e atacaremos."_, Ouviu a ordem do playboy, logo concordando e encerrando a transmissão.

Esgueirou-se pelas sombras a fim de chegar a seu intento. Já havia eliminado os guardas que encontrou e se colocava a caminho do local exato onde se estava o mafioso, entrando na mansão e ficando em um lugar escondido, de onde poderia facilmente ver o que acontecia no andar abaixo e atacar a longa distância para ajudar os outros Weiss.

A idéia deles era interessante, pelo lado lógico e inumado é claro, afinal seria perfeito ter assassinos a disposição para eliminar seus inimigos e estes não terem vínculos que poderiam incriminar o mandante, mas ainda não entendia realmente o que eles faziam e parte de si queria analisar aquele projeto. Eles já criaram o assassino perfeito? Ou foram apenas aqueles testes falhos que acabaram em suicídio por partes dos envolvidos em questão? Queria a opinião de Aya, mas... Ele não estava ali.

"_Droga!"_, Disse em pensamento, sentindo-se um pouco inseguro, não porque estavam sem Aya para liderá-los e... Tá! Tinha que confessar que uma pequena parte de si estava insegura por causa disso também, mas o que o deixava mesmo atordoado era o fato do ruivo não ter lhe respondido.

"_Sei que Aya foi visitar a irmã, mas... Não dar notícias? Poxa... Será que ele não sabe que me preocupo? Eu já disse isso a ele...", _Pensava Omi contrariado. Até mesmo Yohji estava preocupado com a falta de consideração de Aya, ou melhor, dizendo... A falta de responsabilidade do ruivo. Muito atípico isso sim...

"_Espero que ele volte logo."_, Omi pensava já em posição de ataque. Sua mente perdendo-se nas lembranças de quando se declarou ao ruivo e como foi bom saber que era correspondido!

**OOO**

Observava atentamente os movimentos quase felinos de Aya, elegantes e suaves, enquanto o mesmo terminava um arranjo de flores... Fresias. Sorriu ao fitar a cena. O belo ruivo era mesmo bom em várias coisas, fazendo o pequeno Omi pensar no que mais o líder dos Weiss era bom! Corou com o pensamento nada puro que cruzou sua mente e virou-se, não mais encarando o espadachim.

"_Isso é coisa de se pensar?"_, Recriminou-se, mas era impossível não pensar.

" Omi?!", O chibi ouve seu nome ser chamado e seu coração dispara.

" Sim, Aya-kun?", Virou-se timidamente para Aya, tentando não corar, mas falhando completamente. Será que o ruivo percebera?

Aya olhava quase impassível, mas seus violetas possuíam uma tranqüilidade relaxadora, que logo fez Omi sentir-se menos constrangido. Aproximou-se do pequeno loirinho, reparando na face levemente rubra que o deixava mais bonito e nas esferas celestes que brilhavam em um misto de ansiedade e fascínio!

" Você está bem? Parece distraído...", Falou calmamente com o jovem.

" Ah! Está tudo bem..." Disse levando a mão aos cabelos e mexendo nos fios, colocando-os atrás da orelha em um ato nervoso.

" Hum...", Seu olhar estreitou-se ligeiramente e afastou-se.

" Aya-kun!?", Chamou, não gostando de vê-lo se afastar.

" Sim?", Perguntou o ruivo, olhando sobre o ombro.

" Prometo ficar mais atento.", Disse rapidamente querendo concertar qualquer erro que pudesse ter cometido.

" Não precisa falar assim.", O ruivo afirmou, dando um meio sorriso não visto por Omi, voltando a seus afazeres.

O pequeno garoto ficou parado por alguns instantes, tentando entender o que se passava na cabeça do mais velho. Aya ao mesmo tempo em que era atencioso mostrava-se indiferente... Surpreendia-lhe o fato de ter se apaixonado por alguém como ele. Um homem... Distante, fechado em seu próprio ser e que ainda assim conseguia mostrar seu coração nas horas menos esperadas. Sorriu. Talvez fosse esse lado de Aya que lhe atraía. A capacidade de ser tudo e nada ao mesmo tempo. Frio e emotivo... Presente e ausente... Carinhoso e indiferente... O ruivo era as duas faces de uma mesma moeda, a luz e a escuridão, mostrando suas duas personalidades... Aya e... Ran.

"_Eu devia dizer o que sinto..."_, Pensou. Sabia que Aya não o odiava, mesmo sendo um Takatori. Ele provara isso quando o salvou das mãos daquele que se dizia seu irmão... Hirofumi.

Suspirou profundamente e se colocou a terminar de arrumar a Koneko. Ainda tinha muitas coisas a fazer. Guardou algumas flores, vendo que logo o sol se punha, dando lugar a uma noite mais fria. Abraçou-se, esfregando os próprios braços no intuito de se aquecer, mas não estava dando certo.

" Por que não entra? Eu termino por aqui.", Omi quase pulou ao ouvir a voz grave de Aya tão próxima a ele, virando-se e vendo o ruivo que permanecia perto.

" Que isso! Falta pouco pra terminar...", ' Disse. Não achava justo Aya ficar sozinho fazendo tudo e podia ficar mais tempo perto dele se permanecesse ali.

" Você está cansado. Pode subir.", Falou, retirando o arranjo das mãos dele.

" Mas...", ó.ò Estava parado. Por que Aya insistia tanto?

" Você passou três dias em claro pesquisando sobre a última missão. Vá descansar. Sei que está precisando.", Falou de modo calmo, mas que dizia claramente que não aceitaria um 'não' como resposta.

" Sim... Obrigado, Aya-kun!", Omi disse, não sabendo se ficava feliz ou triste com a atitude do ruivo, pois se por um lado aquela atitude significava que ele o observava e se preocupava, por outro dizia que o lado melancólico de Aya queria ficar sozinho.

Deu um pequeno aceno de cabeça e subiu direto para o quarto. Entrou no aposento e ficou parado, encostado a porta. Suspirou pesadamente e resolveu que precisava se mexer, pois estava mesmo cansado e seus ombros doíam. Pegou uma toalha, tomou um bom banho e logo em seguida estava pronto para dormir, vestido com um pijama azul claro.

Deitou-se, mas não conseguiu dormir por mais cansado que estivesse, pois seus pensamentos estavam fixos em Aya. Tinha muito respeito e admiração por ele e depois de ouvir aquelas palavras tão significativas, de que sempre seria Omi Tsukiyono, descobriu-se apaixonado pelo belo parceiro de equipe. Às vezes queria chamar a atenção do ruivo, mostrar de forma sutil que gostava dele, mas se o espadachim notara, não revelava e isso o frustrava. O que Aya esperava?! Uma declaração descarada?

" Como isso é difícil!", Exclamou, suspirando pesadamente. Como fazê-lo perceber? Como ter uma resposta definitiva a essa questão que o corroia por dentro?

" Tenho que dar um basta nisso!", Disse a si mesmo. Se Aya não entendia meias palavras, diria com todas as letras e de forma bem compreensível!

Tomado por uma coragem que nem sabia de onde vinha, levantou-se, jogando a coberta para longe, não se lembrando nem mesmo de colocar um chinelo. Pôs-se a caminhar em direção a porta e a abriu, percorrendo rapidamente o caminho até o quarto de Aya, que nunca lhe pareceu tão longo! Parou em frente à mesma e tocou a maçaneta.

"_O que estou fazendo?"_, Perguntou-se, sentindo o coração bater a mil, começando a fraquejar perante a idéia de se declarar em plena duas da madrugada.

" Se eu não fizer isso agora, não conseguirei fazer depois.", Disse a si mesmo, determinado. Tinha que seguir em frente.

Virou a maçaneta e entrou, vendo o quarto na penumbra, não sentindo mais os pés frios, não ouvindo nada... Apenas via Aya adormecido na cama de lençóis claros que destacavam os vermelhos de seus cabelos. Ficou hipnotizado com a cena. Aya era perfeito! Podia dizer que era até mesmo um deus de tão maravilhoso! O espadachim encontrava-se com o peito a mostra, estando provavelmente apenas com uma calça ou bermuda, o lençol cobria sua cintura, a face parecia a de um anjo tentador, emitindo uma aura sedutora que o embevecia.

Aproximou-se. Sua mente não raciocinava mais, apenas deixava-se levar e quando deu por si estava ao lado dele, ajoelhado, admirando a face de Aya... Fascinado demais para conseguir pensar no que realmente estava fazendo... Como não amar aquele homem? Curvou-se suavemente sobre o corpo maior, tocando com seus lábios os dele em um beijo suave e sem malícia, sentindo o coração ressoar loucamente.

Afastou-se, levando os dedos aos lábios, tocando-os como se não acreditasse no que fez. Que ousadia era aquela? Não ia apenas se declarar? Levantou-se atordoado, caminhando em direção a porta, mas parando imediatamente ao ouvir a voz imponente de Aya chegar a seus ouvidos como um sussurro perturbadoramente sensual.

" Não sabia que roubava beijos durante a noite.", Aya viu Omi virar-se.

" A... Aya-kun...", Omi queria morrer. Aya estava acordado? Ele sentiu o que fez? Deus! O que seria dele agora? Onde estava com a cabeça quando teve aquela idéia de ir se declarar? Simplesmente não tinha uma resposta aceitável a suas atitudes...

" E então... O que me diz?", Os olhos de Aya brilhavam perigosamente.

" Ay... Aya-kun... Per-perdão...", Disse, não sabendo o que aquele brilho significava e sem coragem, virou-se, correndo até a porta, desejando sumir dali rapidamente.

Antes mesmo de chegar à maçaneta, a fim de abri-la e fugir daquele quarto e principalmente daquele enigmático olhar violeta que parecia enxergar-lhe a alma, Omi sentiu mãos fortes baterem contra a madeira, fazendo com que a porta permanecesse fechada. Seu coração batia aceleradamente, parecendo desejar sair por sua boca e então sentiu Aya colar-se as suas costas e a respiração quente dele tocar-lhe a nuca.

" Por que está fugindo?", Perguntou em um sussurro perturbador.

" Eu...", O que responder? Um medo inesperado tomou-lhe, deixando-o sem ação. Todas as palavras que formulou no caminho até o quarto do ruivo sumiram e só conseguia ficar parado, sentindo um forte tremor interno corroê-lo.

O ruivo curvou-se um pouco mais sobre o corpo menor. Cada uma de suas mãos cercava Omi e logo seus lábios tocavam de leve a orelha do jovem, que permanecia parado, mas pôde notar o estremecimento presente naquele belo corpo ante a seu movimento. Sorriu... Um sorriso suave, encantador, mas ainda assim sedutor.

" Era só isso que queria? Roubar... Um beijo?", Perguntou em um tom ligeiramente rouco, movendo as mãos e segurando o corpo de Omi.

" Aya!?", Omi sentiu-se sendo virado e o corpo maior o prensar contra a porta.

Omi respirava descompassadamente. Seus pulsos presos ao lado da cabeça pelas mãos fortes de Aya. Sentia o calor do corpo másculo mesmo através do tecido do pijama. Este na verdade mau o protegia... O tecido fino permitia sentir cada músculo do espadachim, o corpo quente... Ergueu o olhar, estremecendo ao ver os violetas brilhando de forma quase predatória, fazendo seu pequeno corpo ser inundado pela ansiedade.

" E... Se eu disser que quero mais um?", Sussurrou e aproximou-se mais.

Omi simplesmente não estava acreditando no que acontecia. Aya estava beijando-o! Suas pernas bambearam quando sentiu aqueles lábios quentes sobre os dele em um leve roçar e então... Aquilo que começou com um roçar entre as bocas transformar-se em um beijo, um beijo cálido, apaixonado... Que o fez derreter-se mais. As mãos que seguravam seus pulsos foram parar em sua cintura, apertando-a suavemente.

Nunca pensou que Aya reagiria assim a seu projeto de beijo. Achou que o outro o xingaria, diria que estava desrespeitando-o ou algo do tipo, mas não... Aya simplesmente o 'atacou', tomando seus lábios daquele modo impudico que o deixava zonzo, mas extremamente satisfeito!

Seus olhos fecharam-se, aproveitando o momento. Logo seus tímidos braços envolveram o pescoço de Aya, fazendo seus corpos se tocarem mais. Entregou-se naquele beijo sem pensar em mais nada, mordiscando os lábios sensuais do ruivo e sentindo o líder dos Weiss fazer o mesmo e sem que percebesse, entreabriu os lábios, notando a língua macia invadindo sua boca e percorrendo todo o interior em uma dança quase erótica.

" Hummmm...", Simplesmente não resistiu, gemendo dentro do beijo, agarrando-se mais ao ruivo, pois sabia que não conseguiria se manter sobre as pernas.

Aya o segurou firme pela cintura, deleitando-se com a entrega de Omi, puxando-o mais de encontro a si, intensificando o beijo, colocando sensualidade, desejo e sedução, ouvindo o gemido abafado e desejando ouvir muito mais. No entanto, notou que o pequeno loiro em seus braços estava ficando sem ar e encerrou o beijo, atacando o pescoço macio, distribuindo beijos molhados pelo local, subindo e sugando a pele atrás da orelha de Omi, deixando-a vermelha e sabendo que ia ficar roxa no dia seguinte.

" Hummm... Aya...", Omi puxou o ar com mais força, seu corpo mole e quente como nunca imaginou que poderia ficar.

" Também gosto de você, Omi.", Disse em tom baixo, controlado.

" O... O que?", Omi abriu os olhos, fitando o outro.

" Que bom que se manifestou...", Disse com certo alívio na voz.

Omi não sabia o que dizer. Aya esperava que ele fizesse isso?

" Não queria que me acusassem de seduzir um menor...", Disse, dando um quase imperceptível sorriso. Com certeza Yohji diria isso, não que se importasse, mas... Não queria realmente forçar nada ou mesmo induzir os acontecimentos para sua melhor conveniência.

Logo a luz da compreensão se fez presente na mente de Omi. O modo como Aya agia com ele... A preocupação que às vezes achava ser apenas fruto de sua imaginação... O ruivo gostava dele, mas não se aproximava talvez por não querer se expor, por medo de gostar novamente, porque aquela desculpa de que não queria ser acusado não combinava em nada com Aya Fujimiya. O líder dos Weiss nunca se importava com o que os outros pensavam e...

" Você... Gosta de mim?", Perguntou ainda desconfiado.

" Gostar? Não. Essa palavra define muito pouco...", Falou, puxando lentamente o corpo menor, dando passos para trás, caminhando sutilmente em direção a cama. Queria dizer como realmente se sentia, falar com todas as letras, mas tinha dificuldades.

"_Define... Pouco?"_, O coração de Omi deu um salto. Aya queria dizer que sentia mais do que simplesmente gostar dele? Será que o ruivo também o amava? Sorriu ante este pensando, não percebendo para onde estava sendo guiado.

Quando menos esperava, Omi foi deitado na cama, assustando-se um pouco. Seus grandes olhos azuis piscaram confusos, mesclando medo e ansiedade. Só agora reparando que o ruivo estava apenas com uma calça de moletom, o tórax desnudo, revelando a pele alva, encantadora. Os cabelos vermelhos como sangue caíam displicentes sobre os olhos violetas, que brilhavam intensamente.

" Aya...", Sussurrou o nome do outro, tendo os lábios tomados pelos dele.

Um novo beijo se iniciara... Lento, sensual, apaixonante. Sentiu o peso dele sobre si, mas não se sentia esmagado. Os dedos longos acariciavam sua face e uma longa seqüência de beijos se seguiu, até que Omi ficou ofegante e corado. Tudo aquilo fazia uma trilha de arrepios percorrer seu corpo e o pequeno loirinho já imaginava onde tudo aquilo acabaria, melhor dizendo, como acabaria. Sua linha de raciocínio perdeu-se quando viu o sorriso nos lábios de Aya.

"_Oh, Deus! Aya sorrindo..."_, Estava deslumbrado.

Sentiu novos beijos em seu pescoço... Beijos famintos que faziam correntes elétricas percorressem seu corpo. Seu coração batia aceleradamente, as mãos do ruivo percorriam sua cintura, descendo, apertando suas coxas, enquanto sentia o peso dele mais forte sobre si, sabendo que logo Aya tiraria sua roupa e o possuiria, pois aqueles atos só o faziam concluir isso. Seu corpo tremeu por medo e ansiedade, afinal nunca fizera aquilo e...

Os olhos de Aya abriram-se. Percebeu prontamente a tensão no corpo menor e sabia... Omi estava com medo. Tinha consciência de que o menino tinha desejos por ele, que o amava, mas... Ainda assim tinha medo do ato em si, afinal, tudo levava e crer que Omi era virgem e... Por que apressar as coisas?

O ruivo se moveu para o lado, puxando o menino e cobrindo os corpos de ambos, fazendo com que as orbes celestes piscassem em confusão. Conteve com maestria o sorriso malicioso que quase se formou em seus lábios. O olhar de Omi lhe dizia que ele estava pensando em algo mais para aquela noite mesmo estando com medo, mas não queria nada apressado...

" Você precisa descansar, Omi.", Disse, dando um beijo na bochecha rósea.

" Hã...", Virou a face, envergonhado pelos pensamentos nada puros que se faziam presentes em sua mente, mas parte de si, uma pequena parte, estava aliviada. Sabia que Aya não o machucaria, mas não conseguia mandar o medo pra longe.

" Ficou dias sem dormir e nós temos todo tempo do mundo.", Falou calmo.

" Ah, sim...", Falou em misto de alívio e desânimo, mas Aya tinha razão.

Aya permaneceu apenas observando-o.

" É melhor eu ir pro meu quarto.", Ameaçou levantar-se, mas foi impedido.

" Durma aqui.", Respondeu o ruivo ao olhar interrogativo do chibi.

" Tem certeza?", Perguntou. E se de manhã alguém o visse saindo do quarto?

" Apenas durma.", Disse o ruivo, beijando-lhe a testa.

Omi acomodou-se melhor, acabando por ficar de costas para o ruivo, sentindo o mesmo colado nele, os braços fortes envoltos em sua cintura. A respiração quente em sua nuca e logo sentiu suaves beijinhos em seu pescoço. Calmos, sem malícia... Ou não? Estava de olhos fechados, mas aqueles beijos não o deixavam dormir... Eram tão bons! Na verdade ficava cada vez mais elétrico, mesmo que seu corpo clamasse por descanso.

" Aya... Assim eu não consigo dormir.", Disse baixinho, manhosamente em uma terrível dúvida, permitir que ele continuasse ou se realmente pedia para parar.

" Claro, claro...", Disse Aya, prometendo comportar-se.

Logo em seguida tudo ficou calmo. Estava seguro naqueles braços fortes e sabia que era amado, mesmo com Aya não tendo dito essas palavras, mas ele não precisava. As atitudes do ruivo lhe revelavam seus sentimentos e isso lhe bastava... Por mais que parte de si quisesse ficar acordada pra não perder nenhum momento daquela noite, seus olhos foram se fechando, levando-o a um sono tranqüilo...

**OOO**

"_ Bombay? Bombay?"_, Omi foi tirado de seu devaneio ao escutar a voz de Ken pelo comunicador.

" Sim, Siberian.", Respondeu, vendo que teria que controlar seus pensamentos. Estava em missão e aquilo não podia continuar ou poderia comprometer o que faziam.

"_ Vou entrar pela ala sul. Está posicionado?"_, Perguntou. Tinha notado que o loirinho estava muito distraído.

" Sim.", Respondeu e logo encerrou a comunicação.

Esgueirou-se, já estando a postos, vendo o mafioso conversando animadamente com seus comparsas, rindo e dizendo algo como 'o projeto estará pronto em alguns dias'. Estreitou os olhos, irritado com a crueldade vinda de tal ser humano... Não. Eles não podiam ser chamados de humanos, mas sim vermes, vermes que sacrificavam seus semelhantes por questões egoístas e mesquinhas. Logo Balinese e Siberian entrariam no local, começando o ataque e ele entraria depois, atirando com a besta naqueles que se aproximassem dos dois. Olhou no relógio. Eles surgiriam em um cinco minutos.

Omi preparou a besta e então começou a ouvir gritos. Imediatamente olhou pela janela da sacada e seus olhos espantaram-se com o que via. No meio deles não estava Yohji ou Ken... Retalhando os malditos, encontrava-se um homem vestido todo de preto. Calça justa, blusa de gola alta, cabelos vermelhos como sangue e uma katana afiadíssima, que cortava tudo o que tocava.

" Aya.", Omi murmurou baixinho. Como o ruivo chegou ali?

Os inimigos atiravam, tentavam atingi-lo, mas de nada adiantava. O ser que os atacava não parecia humano. Os olhos violetas pareciam os de um demônio! Frios... Impiedosos... Assassinos! O espadachim se movia com maestria, o som da katana cortando carne humana parecia uma melodia aterradora, que deixava Omi paralisado e antes mesmo que três minutos tivesse passado, a chacina foi encerrada. O sangue dos ímpios estavam espalhados pelo chão e sobre a roupa de Aya, que permanecia imóvel entre os cadáveres. Com passos lentos e temerosos, Omi adentrou o salão.

" Ay... Abyssinian?!", Perguntou, dando passos receosos entre os cadáveres.

O líder dos Weiss apenas o olhou, mantendo-se em silêncio.

" Por que... Não deu notícias?", Perguntou, sorrindo em um misto de nervosismo e alívio, ainda um pouco atordoado. Chegou a pensar besteiras, pois o outro não dera notícias desde que fora visitar a irmã.

Os violetas o olhavam em reprovação, ainda silencioso. Moveu a katana, fazendo o sangue contido nela expirar, deixando assim a lâmina limpa. Observou o jovem dos pés à cabeça, vendo o short preto justo, que deixava suas longas pernas de fora, a blusa clara de gola alta, o colete azul aderente ao seu tórax esguio, o docemente confuso olhar celeste, os fios loiros emoldurando aquela face de anjo... Tão puro!

" O que foi?", Perguntou, estranhando o olhar, o silêncio... A atitude.

" ...!", Omi viu um sorriso enigmático nos lábios de Aya, um tanto quanto sarcástico e sádico, e antes que pudesse perceber o que acontecia, viu o espadachim partindo em sua direção, katana em posição e tudo pareceu estar em câmera lenta...

Os fios ruivos se moviam suavemente de acordo com os movimentos de seu dono, a lâmina prateada reluzia ante a pequena quantidade de luz que agora permeava o lugar e Aya apenas aproximava-se... O cérebro de Omi ainda tentava processar o que estava acontecendo quando a lâmina se moveu horizontalmente, deu alguns passos para trás sentindo o tecido de seu colete se cortar e abrir. Acabou por cair no chão e seus olhos transmutaram em um sentimento de choque quando viu o ataque sobre si.

" Morra!", Ouviu aquela palavra tão dita por Aya, mas conseguiu se mover, deslizando para o lado e logo se colocando de pé.

" Aya!?! O que está fazendo?", Perguntou, não entendendo nada.

Abyssinian não respondeu e voltou ao ataque rapidamente, sem piedade a lâmina da katana se moveu agora verticalmente, com uma leve inclinação para o lado direito, sendo que o movimento era de cima para baixo, rápido, preciso... Mortal!

" Aahh...", Omi gritou levando a mão ao pescoço do lado direito.

O ruivo apenas olhava impassível. Viu o sangue escorrer entre os dedos pequenos e claros. Estreitou o olhar, sabendo que o atingiu apenas superficialmente, mas isso não o impedia de sangrar. Ia atacá-lo para matar, mas... Talvez fosse melhor não matá-lo de uma vez. Os olhos azuis estavam marejados de lágrimas ainda não derramadas e sem pensar em nada específico, foi aproximando-se.

" Não se aproxime... Estou avisando!", Disse Omi com voz trêmula, apontando a besta, mas não conseguia mirar realmente, estava atordoado... Estava com medo.

Aya apenas fitou aquele olhar atordoado, temeroso... Continuava com passos firmes em direção ao menino, sabendo pelo olhar celeste que o garoto não atiraria, o que era um erro. Estava brincando... Brincando com sua mais bela vítima da noite. Aqueles olhos azuis pareciam tentar entender o que passava, mostrando uma preocupação desnecessária com sua pessoa e resolveu dar um basta nisso, avançando.

Com um único movimento rápido bateu na mão de Bombay, mandando para longe a besta e segurando os pulsos do menino com apenas uma mão, erguendo-os acima da cabeça, mirando com seus violetas os azuis perdidos do jovem de cabelos loiros. Sentia o leve tremor do corpo menor, o que fez seus olhos frios estreitarem, como se tentasse ver além das aparências...

" Por quê? Por que... Está fazendo isso?", Perguntou com trêmula voz, Omi.

" Ordens.", Respondeu impassível, ainda fitando-o intensamente.

" O que?", Não entendeu. Como assim 'ordens'? Ordens de quem?

" O que ouviu.", Novamente a curta resposta. Omi tentou se libertar, sentindo seus pulsos serem seguros mais fortemente pelo ruivo.

" Eu vou te matar... Bombay!", Ouviu o sussurro perturbador e então Aya aproximou-se, curvando-se sobre ele.

Omi não sabia o que fazer ou mesmo o que pensar. Aquele não parecia o Aya que conhecia, mas não era completamente diferente. O que aconteceu com ele? Será que alguém fez algo contra Aya-chan e estava obrigando o ruivo a fazer aquilo? Não. Abyssinian nunca os trairia e... Sentiu o espadachim aproximar-se mais e fechou os olhos, estremecendo ao sentir a língua quente sobre seu pescoço, bem em cima do local machucado, limpando o sangue que escorria lentamente, deixando-o mais atordoado, pois o gesto lhe pareceu tão... Gentil!

" Morra!", Ouviu a voz imponente pronunciar novamente aquela palavra e viu-o se afastar apenas um pouco, erguendo a katana, apontando para ele, pronto a perfurar-lhe o coração.

O brilho nos olhos violetas parecia indecifrável e então o movimento. Sabia... Ia morrer e morreria pelas mãos dele... De Aya Fujimiya, o homem que amava. Fechou os olhos esperando o inevitável sem nada questionar, mas alguns segundos se passaram e nada aconteceu. Temeroso foi abrindo os olhos e surpreendeu-se ao ver o braço direito do ruivo preso por um quase imperceptível fio metálico.

" Ba... Balinese?", Chamou confuso.

" Está louco, Aya? O que pensa que está fazendo?", Yohji nem mesmo se preocupou em falar o codinome do ruivo, estavam sozinhos mesmo, pois todos os mafiosos e assassinos do lugar estavam mortos e pelo modo como morreram sabia que o responsável era o líder dos Weiss, que não parecia estar em seu juízo perfeito.

" Omi!!!", Ken chamou ao ver o chibi escorregar pela parede e cair sentando.

Aya permanecia parado, ainda fitava Omi sem parecer se importar ou perceber o fio em seu braço, que cortara sua pele, fazendo gotas escarlates tocarem o chão, manchando-o de vermelho intenso. Os olhos enigmáticos abandonaram a frágil forma de Tsukiyono e voltou-se para o playboy, fitando-o sobre o ombro, ainda portando a katana da mesma forma.

" Responda!!!", A ordem veio fria e furiosa.

O ruivo virou-se para Yohji, puxando o braço fazendo o fio apertar-se mais e Yohji apoiar uma das pernas a frente, para manter-se puxando-o e preso. Fechou os olhos por alguns segundos e então se moveu tão rapidamente que surpreendeu todos ali e antes mesmo que se dessem conta, o espadachim estava saltando sobre o playboy.

" Maldito!", Balinese rosnou, puxando o fio com todas as suas forças.

" Merda!", Ken exclamou quando simplesmente viu a lâmina rodar e cortar o fio de metal, libertando Aya e fazendo Yohji se desequilibrar, dando passos vacilantes para trás.

Ken partiu para o ataque, não querendo pensar no por que de Aya fazer aquilo. Apenas atacou vendo o ruivo desviar-se com maestria de seus golpes, o deixando mais irritado, pois aqueles olhos violetas pareciam debochar dele. Atacou mais uma vez, mas o espadachim desviou-se para a direita e atacou, ocasionando em um pequeno, mas significativo corte no ombro de Ken, que gemeu ante a dor latente que o atingiu.

Omi ainda estava em choque no chão, até que com dificuldade se levantou e correu até Ken, amparando-o antes que o mesmo fosse ao chão, viu o ruivo próximo com a katana em posição de ataque, mas Aya então desviou o olhar de si e foi em direção a Yohji, que respondeu ao desafio atacando-o também. Os belos olhos azuis viram seqüências de golpes sendo desferidos, mas pouco a pouco percebia que Balinese ia perdendo terreno. Ele não podia com Aya!

" Yohji!", Omi chama pelo playboy, vendo o mesmo recuar após ser atingido por um golpe do espadachim.

" Arrgg... Yohji...", Ken gemeu, ainda no colo de Omi, abrindo os olhos e vendo a cena... Aya versus Yohji.

Os golpes de Aya ficavam cada vez mais centrados, evidenciando que o mesmo devia estar brincando antes. Os belos olhos castanho-esverdeados de Ken estavam surpresos! Nunca imaginou que o ruivo fosse tão bom! Já encenaram uma luta na qual ele vencera o ruivo, mas agora tinha certeza... Em uma luta real, morreria nas mãos daquele espadachim, que mais lhe parecia um demônio aterrador!

Yohji tinha dificuldades, muita dificuldades. Estava cansado e já não tinha a mesma resistência de antes. Aya parecia mesmo um demônio ensandecido. Jogou o fio, pensando em prender o ruivo, mas surpreendeu-se quando o espadachim girou o corpo, cortando-os e deslizando pelo piso aproximou-se por baixo e em um golpe certeiro e impossível de se defender, foi atingido pela lâmina afiada que lhe cortou o peito.

O sangue espirrou caindo sobre o corpo de Aya, que não pareceu se importar. Ele se ergueu e mais um golpe foi dado, atravessando o ombro do playboy que gritou de dor. Ergueu a katana e preparou o golpe de misericórdia, mas antes que a lâmina pudesse descer dando um final a Yohji, o ruivo foi atingido, sendo levado ao chão pelo peso de Ken, que ficou por cima dele, sentado sobre suas coxas.

" Maldito! Maldito! Maldito!", Gritava ensandecido, Ken.

O ex-jogador tentava esmurrar a face de Aya, cravar suas garras no peito daquele demônio e acabar com aquela insanidade. Aquele não era Aya e não queria saber os motivos dele! Não depois de ver Yohji caindo lentamente no chão e o sangue dele espalhando-se pelo piso claro como o daqueles mal-feitores.

Com certa dificuldade devido à posição, Aya conseguia conter os golpes de Ken, que pegaram apenas de raspão em seu ombro e braços, com força deu um soco na face do moreno, deixando-o atordoado e então o virando, ficando por cima. Pegou a katana e Siberian sabia que aquele seria seu fim.

" Não!", Omi disse, segurando a mão de Aya fortemente.

" ...!", Ken apenas abriu um dos olhos, vendo-se ainda vivo, graças a Omi.

" Pare com isso... Por favor...", As lágrimas agora banhavam a face alva, desolada... Como um menino perdido na escuridão, tentando achar alguém que lhe desse a mão e o retirasse de seu pesadelo.

" ...!", Aya observou aquelas lágrimas, os celestes orbes pedintes...

Ken estava sem reação, apenas olhou de Omi para Aya e então viu...

Ouviram o som de sirenes e sabiam... A polícia estava ali. Em um rápido movimento, o ruivo ergueu-se, afastando-se bruscamente de Omi, que caiu no chão e logo sumiu na escuridão como se dela fizesse parte. O menino de loiras madeixas logo se ergueu ainda confuso e desolado, mas correu até Yohji, assim como Ken, ajudando o playboy antes que os policiais os vissem.

Muitas perguntas permeavam as mentes dos dois assassinos, mas isso não poderia ser prioridade no momento. O mais importante agora era levar um inconsciente Yohji para o hospital, ele sangrava muito e corria risco de morte. Pensar que fora Aya o responsável apenas deixava os dois mais atordoados.

" Aya-kun...", Omi sussurrou de forma quase inaudível, enquanto Ken dirigia enlouquecidamente em direção ao local mais adequado para tratar o loiro.

**OOO**

15:38 PM.

Em um hospital da Kritiker, parados em um corredor estavam dois jovens. O silêncio entre eles era algo assustador, bem como a situação que se encontravam. Traição... Traídos por aquele que mais confiavam. Não acreditavam que ele havia deixado Yohji daquela forma.

Ken levou as mãos à cabeça, apoiando os cotovelos nas coxas. O que faria se Yohji morresse? Por que tudo parecia ruir? Finalmente voltou a ter uma família... Considerava Aya, Omi e Yohji sua família e agora um deles... O que possuía seu coração de um modo especial estava numa mesa de cirurgia...

" Ken-ken... Me desculpe.", Disse Omi, baixinho.

" Por que me pede desculpas? Não foi você quem o machucou...", Disse Ken, calmo apesar do desespero que o corroia por dentro.

" Eu sei, mas... Eu podia ter ajudado mais... Eu devia...", Sentia-se tão mau. Ainda não acreditava no que tinha acontecido. Por que Aya fizera aquilo? Por que atacou a todos? E ele... Ele nem ao mesmo conseguiu ajudar como se era esperado.

" Omi...", Aproximou-se, abraçando o loirinho, confortando e sendo confortado por aqueles braços acalentadores, que o acariciava de maneira doce e terna.

" Me desculpe...", Disse choroso, fechando os olhos. O que fariam agora?

" Omi... Você me salvou.", Falou, acariciando os fios loiros.

" ...!", Omi apenas abriu os olhos, fitando os castanhos esverdeados de Ken.

" Se você não tivesse segurado a mão de Aya, eu estaria morto. Obrigado!", O ex-jogador agradeceu, sorrindo ao chibi, mesmo que seu coração ainda estivesse em pedaços, preocupado com aquele que amava.

" Eu vou descobrir o que aconteceu... E se Aya realmente for o culpado... Eu prometo, Ken-ken que...", Parou de falar ao sentir dedos sobre seus lábios, calando-o.

" Primeiro vamos investigar tudo.", Disse, mais calmo e conseguindo pensar.

" Senhor Hidaka?", Ken ouviu uma voz suave chamando-o, virando-se e se deparando com a médica que operava Yohji.

" Doutora Kimi!", Ken olhava aflito para a jovem médica.

" Como ele está doutora?", Perguntou Omi a jovem de cabelos mel.

" Está fora de perigo. Apesar da perda de sangue, ele reagiu bem ao tratamento, o medicamento para induzir a produção sanguínea pelo próprio organismo foi um sucesso. Ele ficará inconsciente por algumas horas, mas está definitivamente bem.", Falou Kimi com convicção, fazendo os dois Weiss mais jovens sorrirem aliviados.

" Seus ferimentos foram todos tratados?", Kimi pergunta aos jovens.

" Sim, estamos bem! Yohji que se feriu mais.", ' Respondeu Omi.

" Eu... Posso vê-lo doutora?", Ken perguntou apreensivo. Precisava ver Yohji!

" Bem, apesar de ainda inconsciente... Sim, você pode vê-lo.", - Ela disse.

Ken sorriu e quando ia se mover para acompanhá-la, viu uma ruiva de casaco negro e saia vermelha no corredor do hospital e ficou sério. Informou à médica que iria vê-lo em alguns minutos, uma vez que conversaria com uma amiga. Kimi sorriu, entendendo e saiu, deixando-os a sós.

" Manx?", Ken estava sério. Se ela estava ali, com certeza tinha algo a dizer.

" Sei que não é o local apropriado, mas consegui algumas informações úteis.", Disse a ruiva, mexendo nos grandes cachos cor de sangue.

" O que descobriu?", Perguntou Omi, aflito.

" Bem... Mas antes... Como está Yohji? Soube que a operação acabou...", Disse, realmente preocupada com aquele homem sem-vergonha. Ela sabia do envolvimento entre ele e o moreno e imaginava como Ken estava sofrendo.

" Ele está bem. Fora de perigo. Vou vê-lo daqui a pouco.", Respondeu Ken em um sorriso triste.

" ...!", Omi abaixou a cabeça, entristecido. Não sabia o que aconteceu na noite anterior nem por que aconteceu, mas sentia-se culpado.

" E então?", Ken forçou-se a perguntar, vendo a ruiva suspirar longamente.

" Descobrimos que Aya está trabalhando para um homem chamado Xerr há dois dias." Falou, mostrando uma foto do mesmo.

" O quê? Isso é impossível!", Omi disse alterado.

" Xerr?! Aya trabalhando para outra pessoa... Como assim?", Ken sentiu sua cabeça rodar por alguns instantes. Aya nunca faria isso.

Omi tomou a pasta das mãos de Manx, exasperado. Abriu-a, vendo fotos e outros dados referentes aos últimos dias que Aya não dera notícia. Era por isso? Por isso ele não lhe respondeu? Por estar trabalhando para outra pessoa? Não conseguia acreditar no que via... Então seus olhos fixaram na imagem do homem de nome Xerr... O mesmo possuía uma aparência andrógena. Pele branca como a neve, olhos verde-limão, longos cabelos ondulados prateados, que o deixava com uma aparência ainda mais feminina. Era para aquele cretino que Aya trabalhava?

" Quem realmente é esse homem?", Omi perguntou fria e seriamente.

" Ele é um neurologista e famoso cientista que por algum motivo ainda desconhecido quer a morte dos Weiss.", Ela revelou, fitando o chibi. Na verdade ela acreditava que fosse mais do que isso, mas não sabia definir o quê exatamente.

Por mais que investigassem, não conseguiram muitas informações. A única coisa que sabiam sobre Xerr Wyatt era que o mesmo era um mestiço de japonês com francês, criado na França e que se tornou um neurologista famoso, que possuía muitas teses, todas voltadas para assuntos polêmicos da mente humana e que o mesmo voltou ao Japão depois de seis anos fora a estudo...

" Ken, acho melhor você ficar aqui... Eu vou pesquisar sobre isso.", Disse seriamente Omi, olhando para a imagem daquele homem.

" Quê? Você não vai estar nessa sozinho, Omi.", Falou o moreno, irritadiço.

" Ainda não acredito que Aya possa trabalhar pra essa... Coisa, mas temos que saber os motivos. Ele... Ele atacou Yohji para matar e... Por isso é melhor você ficar para proteger o Yohji-kun, afinal... Aya pode voltar né?", Sua voz ia sumindo, saindo no final como um murmúrio triste e desolado.

" Omi...", Ken via a tristeza do menino. Não tinha certeza absoluta, mas acreditava que algo rolava entre Aya e Omi. Talvez eles se gostassem... Talvez fossem namorados ou... Amantes.

" Vou começar as pesquisas. Cuide de Yohji e me deixe informado, sim?", Deu um fraco sorriso, vendo o outro se aproximar e abraçá-lo. Ficou parado naquele abraço, fechando os olhos e apenas sentindo o carinho do outro.

" Sim, farei isso.", Respondeu Ken, terminando enfim, o abraço.

" Eu... Vou vê-lo agora.", Ken falou algo com Manx e então se dirigiu ao encontro de Kimi. Queria muito ver Yohji. Sabia que ele estava bem, mas precisava ver para acreditar!

Logo Omi afastou-se daquele calor gostoso, Ken era como um irmão mais velho que sempre estava pronto a confortá-lo, entendê-lo e ajudá-lo. Era um amigo por demais precioso. Com um aceno, despediu-se de Manx e caminhou para fora do hospital pegando um táxi e indo para a casa. Queria pesquisar algumas coisas na net, quem sabe descobrisse algo realmente útil?

"_Talvez fosse melhor eu falar com a Aya-chan... Quem sabe ela pode me dar alguma pista?"_, Pensou o chibi. Teria que verificar se ela estava bem e caso estivesse, então significava que algo bem mais sério aconteceu.

Estava decidido! Iria ver Aya-chan e conseguir mais informações. Descobriria o que fez seu Aya mudar daquela forma. Nunca o viu com um olhar daqueles... Olhos de Assassinos... Mas diferentes dos de quando estava em uma missão. Ele parecia possesso como quando encontrara Reiji Takatori. Suspirou pesadamente.

" O que aconteceu realmente com você?", Perguntou desolado, mas não desistiria. Aya não podia tê-los traído. Tinha que ter um motivo sério por trás de tudo...

**OOO**

O vento cálido da tarde vinha de encontro a seu rosto delicado, acariciando-o de forma suave. Seus passos eram suaves e elegantes. Via que as garotas o olhava e riam falando algo como 'kawai' e sorri discretamente. Sempre ficara sem jeito ao ouvir elogios assim, mas era tão bom! Logo chegou a uma casa, vendo o belo jardim com rosas de todas as cores e tipos.

" Olá!", Disse do lado de fora, vendo a dona do lugar virar-se calmamente.

" Ah! Omi-kun!", Disse Aya-chan, andando até o jovem, seu longo vestido branco movendo-se delicadamente, bem como seus cabelos presos em duas tranças.

" Bom dia! Como está?", Perguntou Omi gentilmente.

" Bom dia! Estou bem e você? Onde está meu irmão?", Perguntou a jovem empolgada. Gostava muito quando os amigos de Ran vinham visitá-la.

" Ele está trabalhando. Vim aqui pra conversar com você.", - Sorriu.

" Que pena! Entre.", Disse, abrindo o pequeno portão e Omi logo entrou.

Caminharam até a casa e sem demora a menina ofereceu chá e biscoitos a Omi, que aceitou rapidamente. Ficaram conversando por algum tempo, enquanto o hacker pensava em como tocar no assunto que desejava. Tinha ensaiado tanto, mas agora não conseguia fazer como pensou... Nunca conseguia mentir descaradamente, principalmente quando era para alguém que gostava.

" E então? Como estão as coisas?", Ela perguntou, pegando mais um biscoito.

" Ah, está tudo bem!", Falou, sorrindo e tomando mais chá.

" E... Você e Ran?", Aya-chan pergunta, corando logo depois.

" Cof cof... O que?", Omi tem um pequeno acesso de tosse ao ouvir a pergunta.

" Ah! Desculpe ser tão intrometida, mas... É que Ran fala tanto de você e... Perdão! Por favor, perdão!", A jovem diz, abaixando a cabeça envergonhada por ter insinuado algo assim entre os dois.

Omi ficou sem reação por alguns instantes. Aya... Ran falava tanto assim dele com a irmã? Um sorriso bobo se formou em seus lábios enquanto tentava visualizar a imagem. Sabia que Aya sempre seria gentil e educado com a irmã e que ela sempre conseguiria tirar alguma informação daquele que queria sempre se manter frio. Seu coração se aqueceu por ver que seu amado ruivo pensava nele tanto assim.

" Bem... Na verdade... Eu gosto dele.", Omi diz, levemente corado.

" Ah, mesmo? Que bom! Ran também gosta muito de você!", - A menina diz empolgada. Adorava Omi e se Ran o escolheu, então o aceitaria de braços abertos, pois o menino era mesmo um doce de pessoa!

" Na verdade, eu queria que você me ajudasse, Aya-chan.", Diz Omi com jeito, querendo chegar ao ponto certo em que conseguiria informações preciosas sem, no entanto, deixá-la preocupada.

" Pode contar comigo!", Ela falou empolgadíssima.

" É que... O Ay... O Ran está um pouco estranho... Talvez seja apenas um mal estar, mas você sabe como ele é fechado. Aconteceu algo diferente enquanto ele esteve aqui?", Perguntou olhando-a seriamente nos olhos.

" Está... Diferente?", Perguntou preocupada.

" Sim. Nada grave, apenas... É que eu quero saber como me aproximar mais dele...", Disse Omi sem jeito e sentindo-se péssimo por mentir para ela.

" Não. Não tinha nada de errado. Ele parecia feliz e disse que quando viesse me visitar de novo, traria você.", Respondeu a jovem também seriamente.

" ...!", Omi ficou surpreso.

Ele e Aya estavam juntos desde o dia em que invadiu o quarto do ruivo, mas nunca o outro lhe disse que o amava ou mesmo que faria algo assim. Sempre achou que Aya fosse tímido, ou quem sabe ainda não soubesse lidar com seus próprios sentimentos. Sim... Analisando melhor, ele tinha certa dificuldade de se expressar... Não! Não era isso. Aya apenas tinha medo de se envolver, de se ferir... De ver a pessoa que gosta se machucar, como aconteceu com toda sua família.

" Não fique assim..." Disse a jovem, calma, olhando-o ternamente.

Omi apenas ergueu o olhar. Tudo aquilo estava desgastando-o demais.

" Ran o considera importante...", A voz de Aya-chan saiu naturalmente, de forma serena. Não sabia exatamente porque dizia aquilo, apenas achou que Omi precisava ouvir tais palavras.

Cinco dias... Cinco dias sem dar notícias e então ele aparece naquela missão e... O ataca, machuca Ken e quase leva Yohji a morte. Achou que conseguiria informações com Aya-chan, mas ela não parecia saber de nada... Não sabia mais o que pensar. Aya havia visitado a irmã e... Havia voltado para casa no mesmo dia, mas nunca chegou. E agora... Agora ele estava lutando a favor de Xerr... Suspirou pesadamente. Tudo aquilo era confuso demais e ainda tinham que lidar com a missão, descobrir quem estava por trás do projeto de se criar um assassino perfeito e... Será que havia alguma ligação?

" Omi-kun?", Omi despertou de seus devaneios quando ouviu a voz de Aya-chan chamando-o.

" Sim?", Perguntou, piscando os grandes olhos azuis.

" Você me parece distraído. Tem alguma coisa errada? Ran brigou com você?", Perguntou, logo depois ficando corada. Estava sendo uma intrometida, mas... Gostava tanto de Omi e aprendeu a gostar mais ainda com Ran falando dele, coisas simples e cotidianas, mas que a fazia sentir-se mais achegada ao jovem hacker.

" Desculpe-me. Acho que estou mesmo distraído...", Falou, sorrindo sem jeito.

A jovem sorriu ao garoto, servindo mais um pouco de chá. Ficaram falando sobre vários assuntos e Aya-chan contava como era Ran com ela, o modo como o ruivo agia, tão diferente do modo que é agora, mas uma coisa se mantinha... O jeito protetor. Por mais que todos dissessem que Aya era frio e impassível, Omi o achava super-protetor, bem como ele era com a irmã.

Logo a tarde chegou e o garoto de cabelos loiros conseguiu muitas informações de como era o ruivo, mas não algo realmente consistente da mudança do mesmo... Do motivo dele ter atacado os Weiss. Não parecia existir ameaças contra a vida de Aya-chan. Prestou bem atenção no ambiente em que ela estava, investigou e não viu nada suspeito, nem mesmo uma pessoa.

" Bom, acho que terei que ir... Não posso chegar em casa muito tarde.", Disse o chibi, sorrindo lindamente.

" Que pena! Mas eu entendo. Volte aqui depois com o Ran.", Disse a menina, levantando-se e acompanhando Omi até a porta, despedindo-se e vendo Omi subir na moto, acenar e rapidamente desaparecer.

**OOO**

Omi dirigiu-se a uma estrada menos utilizada quando saiu da cidade em que se encontrava Aya-chan. Resolveu utilizar aquela via pelo fato de ser mais rápido e era por ela que Aya sempre passava. Percorreu o caminho todo pensando nele, na mudança do ruivo... Os olhos violetas não pareciam mais afetuosos ou mesmo sérios como quando estava em missão, eles pareciam frios e indiferentes... Até mesmo cruéis! Naquele dia Aya parecia um demônio e o modo que agiu... Quase teve a cabeça cortava. Levou a mão ao pescoço, acariciando o corte feito pelo mesmo, que agora estava oculto pela blusa de gola alta. Ainda era capaz de sentir o toque dos lábios e língua dele passeando sobre o ferimento de uma forma sensualmente sádica e...

Sem aviso um carro em alta velocidade veio na direção de Omi e o mesmo desviou, mas teve que parar a moto, acabando por ficar no acostamento. Seu coração estava disparado pelo susto que levou. Apoiou a cabeça nas mãos e suspirou fundo, tentando acalmar a respiração. Abriu seus olhos com calma e fitou a estrada piscando os azuis ao ver o rastro que ficou marcado no chão, causado por seu movimento brusco. Ficou reparando no asfalto e então reparou que havia uma outra marca, de um carro, que parecia ter sofrido o mesmo tipo de 'acidente' que ele. Viu que pelas marcas o carro devia ter ficado onde estava agora e olhou para trás, vendo que havia arbustos de um modo estranho e... Levantou-se da moto e caminhou até o local, examinando.

Reparou nas marcas de pneus do acostamento, que seguiam para aquela parte. Estavam em uma curva e provavelmente o motorista perdera a direção. Resolveu examinar por um simples motivo... Aquelas marcas no asfalto lembravam um certo carro. Foi em direção aos arbustos, reparando que eles foram colocados de modo a cobrir algo. Esgueirou-se entre os galhos, vendo mais adiante um carro branco e estreitou os olhos, focalizando melhor o automóvel.

" Ah, meu Deus!", Gritou o menino, correndo até o carro branco... Um belo porche. Seu coração se apertou. Era o carro dele com toda a certeza.

Aproximou-se, verificando e vendo que pela placa pertencia mesmo a seu ruivo. Foi até a porta e abriu entrando no carro. Seu coração estava acelerado. Seus olhos correram pelo local, tentando achar evidências do que poderia ter acontecido. Era o porsche de Aya, ele sofreu um acidente e isso ocorrera no dia que ele visitara a irmã com toda a certeza. Não havia marcas de sangue, o que lhe dizia que o mesmo não se machucou no acidente. Reparou que o cinto de segurança estava cortado e pelo modo havia sido feito por alguma faca e... Isso não parecia ter sido obra de Aya, mas...

" O que é isso?", Perguntou ao reparar, no piso do carro, um pequeno dardo. Pegou o mesmo fitando-o por alguns minutos, colocando no bolso. Pelo visto Aya havia sido atacado, mas... Por quem?

Omi logo ligou para Manx, para que o carro de Aya fosse retirado daquele local. Esperou enquanto os responsáveis pelo reboque viessem e pediu que tivessem cuidado com o carro, sabendo que Aya tinha uma quase adoração por aquele porche. Ficou pensando no que tudo aquilo significava e depois de despachar o carro, voltou para a casa pensando em tudo o que descobrira.

Chegou em casa e se jogou no sofá. Estava cansado. Adorou a conversa com a Aya-chan, havia descoberto muito sobre Aya, mas... Agora estava confuso. Sabia que o espadachim sofrera um acidente, atingido por um dardo, que já havia deixado no laboratório da Kritiker pra saber o que tinha nele. O ruivo estava vivo e temível como um demônio... Ainda se arrepiava com aqueles olhos assassinos. Aya só ficava assim quando via aquele que destruiu sua família e deixou sua irmã em coma, mas os violetas que viu na noite passada pareciam ainda piores... Por quê? Por que ele ficou assim? O que pode ter acontecido? Não entendia... Não sabia por onde começar a investigar. Repassou na mente tudo o que ocorreu naquela noite, até se lembrar de algo... Um murmúrio no meio daquele inferno.

_" Pelo visto ela con... Conseguiu..."_

Omi visualizou em sua mente a noite anterior, tentando lembrar-se se foi isso mesmo que um dos mafiosos disse enquanto era tragado pela morte, sentando-se no sofá, sua feição intrigada. Aquelas palavras... 'Ela conseguiu'... O que isso significava? Logo sua mente jovem passou a ligar os fatos. O mafioso estava ligado ao projeto de criar um assassino perfeito. Ele seguia as instruções de outra pessoa... De um cientista ainda não identificado. Takaba disse 'ela' e quem atacou o local e exterminou todos foi Aya Fujimiya, que agora trabalhava para Xerr Wyatt, um neurologista que queria a morte dos Weiss. Um homem, mas... Com aparência que poderia ser facilmente confundida com uma mulher.

" Será que...?", Omi levantou-se e correu para o quarto, começando pesquisar e analisar as informações conseguidas sobre o homem de andrógena aparência. Se o que estava pensando fosse verdade, tudo estaria perdido!

Xerr era um neurologista, um conhecedor profundo do cérebro humano e sobre seu funcionamento. A mente de Omi processava mais e mais informações, seus olhos azuis estavam fixos na tela do laptop, seus dedos corriam sobre o teclado enquanto continuava a verificar mais sobre aquele homem. As safiras se estreitam ao descobrir mais uma informação... Aquele homem havia encontrado Takaba, o mafioso alvo dos Weiss, morto na noite anterior.

" Então eles têm mesmo ligação...", Disse, pegando o telefone, discando o número do celular de Ken, esperando que este atendesse logo, o que pareceu uma eternidade os míseros trinta segundos que o ex-jogador demorou a atendê-lo.

_" Alô?"_, Uma voz levemente sonolenta pôde ser ouvida pelo chibi. Pelo visto Ken deve ter passado a noite em claro ao lado de Yohji.

" Ken, sou eu. Como está Yohji?", Perguntou enquanto ainda digitava.

_" Boa noite, Omi! Ele está bem. Já acordou, nós conversamos um pouco e agora ele está dormindo."_, Informou com a voz um pouco melancólica. Podia-se notar seu desânimo por ver aquele que tanto gostava num leito de hospital.

" Descobri algumas coisas.", Revelou, parando de digitar.

_" O quê? O que descobriu?"_, Perguntou um afobado Ken.

" Descobri que Xerr Wyatt tinha ligação com Takaba. Acredito que ele é a pessoa por trás desse projeto e... E...", Seu pequeno coração angustiava-se apenas por pensar nessa opção, mas tudo levava a crer que essa era a verdade.

_" Fala logo, Omi!"_, A ansiedade do ex-jogador estava no limite.

" Aya... Ele foi a experiência perfeita.", Sussurrou baixinho, triste.

_" Quê?!"_, Ò.ó O que Omi queria dizer com aquilo? Experiência perfeita?!

" Ken-ken... Takaba queria um assassino perfeito e por isso contratou alguém que conhece profundamente a mente humana. Xerr com certeza é o homem que elaborou o projeto do assassino e...", Era difícil falar o que mais temia em voz alta, mas Omi continuava sussurrando as difíceis palavras.

"_ ...!"_, Ken prestava atenção, percebendo a angustia do chibi.

" ... Eu encontrei o carro de Aya. Não sei como, mas ele foi pego e... Se tornou cobaia desse projeto e... O resto você já sabe.", Concluiu sua linha de raciocínio. Ainda não tinha provas, mas tudo levava a crer que essa era a verdade.

­" Se Aya se tornou mesmo um assassino condicionado isso explica o modo como ele agia, nunca o vi daquele jeito e... Omi, pesquise mais sobre Xerr. Tem que haver um modo de reverter o processo. Sei lá! Temos que achar um modo.", Disse Ken determinado. Toda a raiva que sentia de Aya, devido ao mesmo ter quase matado Yohji esvaiu-se, mas isso não significaria que não daria um belo soco nele depois.

" Farei isso. Obrigado, Ken-ken.", Omi respondeu, dando um suave sorriso.

Ken tinha razão. Aya estava condicionado, ou seja, estava sob o efeito de uma 'ordem'. Agora entendia aquelas palavras e o mais importante, se era um condicionamento, ele podia ser quebrado. Bem... Era isso que esperava! Como Takaba disse, Xerr tinha conseguido, o que indica que Aya não se suicidaria. Tudo o que tinha que fazer era encontrar o maldito, descobrir o motivo de seu ódio pelos Weiss e fazê-lo libertar Aya. Depois... Depois o mataria sem pensar duas vezes, pois ninguém faz isso com seus amigos sem pagar.

**OOO**

Um abajur cor de carne iluminava parcialmente um grande quarto. Uma cama redonda de lençóis gelo tinha como ocupante um ser de longos cabelos prateados, que se espalhavam sobre o travesseiro, ondulando levemente nas pontas. O corpo alvo estava parcialmente coberto, tendo apenas um largo short a cobrir as partes íntimas. A respiração estava suave e sua face mostrava uma tranqüilidade completa.

Os belos olhos verde-limão se abrem, mas o homem continua deitado na mesma posição, até que escuta um 'click', percebendo que a porta de seu quarto foi aberta. Virando o rosto lentamente, fitou a porta, vendo o ser que nela se encontrava. Diante de seus olhos estava um homem de 1,78 de altura, porte esbelto, olhos violetas impassíveis, mas ainda assim que lhe traziam certa excitação. A pele alva que contrastava com os fios ruivos que lhe caíam à face e a veste negra que o deixava sexy.

" Hum... Meu assassino já voltou?", Perguntou com a voz levemente rouca.

Aya apenas deu um passo a frente, fechando a porta, mantendo-se parado.

" Vem aqui.", Disse o belo homem, sorrindo lascivamente.

Aya deu passos lentos, caminhando até aquele homem de aparência tão frágil, parando de frente para a cama em que o mesmo mantinha-se deitado de maneira sensual. Viu o sorriso luxurioso desenhar-se nos lábios róseos e o mesmo erguer-se, engatinhando até ele, mantendo-se ajoelhado e abraçando seu corpo.

" Oh, meu querido Abyssinian, quando vai matar os malditos Weiss?", Perguntou languidamente, lambendo o pescoço alvo de Aya.

" No momento mais adequado.", Falou friamente, sem mover um músculo.

" Devia ter matado todos naquele dia.", Disse um pouco irritado.

Aya apenas o fitou nos olhos, mantendo sua posição.

" Não vai me uma dar satisfação?", Perguntou, vendo o olhar sobre si.

" Já disse que não era o momento adequado. Quer um trabalho bem feito, não quer?", Um surto de irritação passou por seu ser, mas o ruivo não demonstrava isso, apenas seus olhos cintilavam, evidenciando que aquela conversa o irritava.

"_Hum... Atitude rebelde, mas... Ele não é capaz de me desobedecer."_, Pensou, analisando Aya. Ele foi o primeiro assassino que não enlouqueceu com o sistema utilizado, talvez pelo fato de já ser o que é... Com certeza ele não se suicidaria e isso o alegrava.

" Quero que mate Pérsia. Eu o odeio e o quero morto!", Falou, abraçando mais o corpo maior.

" Sim.", Apenas respondeu, naquele mesmo tom impassível.

" Aya...", Os olhos verdes fitaram os violetas.

O ruivo continuou fitando-o, vendo o olhar desejoso sobre si.

" Você me acha bonito, não acha?", Perguntou sorrindo, acariciando-lhe a face.

" Você já tem a resposta.", Disse, sentindo os braços delicados envolvendo-o.

" Humm... Venha... Eu te quero.", Sussurrou languidamente no ouvido de Aya.

Um longo beijo iniciou-se e Xerr roçou seu corpo no do belo ruivo, excitado apenas por ouvir aquela voz forte e sexy de Aya, que para ele parecia mais um afrodisíaco. De todos os membros do Weiss, o espadachim era o que mais lhe chamava a atenção, principalmente por odiar os Takatori. Continuou beijando-o até que seu corpo caiu sobre a cama, levemente. Sorriu, puxando o ruivo para perto de si, sentindo toques suaves, mas estimulantes sobre seu corpo.

**OOO**

Os olhos claros piscavam fortemente, precisava mantê-los abertos para continuar a pesquisa. Estava cansado, muito cansado, mas precisava continuar pesquisando, precisava encontrar o local onde estava Xerr Wyatt e libertar Aya daquele maldito. Porém, por mais que pesquisasse, não encontrava nada, nem mesmo uma pista de onde aquele homem podia estar e como ele executava o projeto de condicionamento.

" Droga...", Sua voz mal saía abafada pela angustia que se apoderava de seu coração. O estresse e desgaste eram grandes. Já estava a dias pesquisando e nada...

Seus olhos se abriram e Omi quase teve um surto, desejando destruir tudo, jogar o laptop longe, mas conseguiu se conter. Voltou a digitar, tentando achar mais alguma coisa, tinha que pensar em todos, Aya-chan... Ela que foi tão gentil. Não podia deixar que ela ficasse sem Ran, sem o adorado irmão que fez de tudo para vê-la bem e ele... Ele também precisava de Aya... Precisava abraçar aquele ruivo e ouvi-lo dizer que tudo ficaria bem! Suspirou e então parou por um segundo ao ver uma fotografia. Estreitou os olhos, reconhecendo a pessoa ao lado do jovem Xerr.

" Mas essa pessoa é...", Não estava acreditando. Conhecia a pessoa que era abraçada por Xerr, o homem alto de cabelos castanhos lhe era mais que conhecido.

" Pérsia...", Estava chocado. Eles se conheciam?

Levantou-se apressadamente, apenas colocando um casaco e se dirigindo a garagem, onde rapidamente subiu em sua moto, levando consigo o laptop, com as novas informações conseguidas. Ia falar com Pérsia, pois tinha que esclarecer certas dúvidas e uma delas era o porquê de não ter comentado nada sobre Shuichi Takatori conhecer o maldito que estava com seu Aya agora. No caminho ligou para Ken, avisando-o e pedindo que o mesmo fosse ao endereço que passou. Queria que o amigo estivesse ao lado dele.

Tudo o que Omi via era a rua a sua frente, não percebendo que era observado por um homem de óculos escuros, que estava parado dentro de um carro negro próximo a casa em que agora moravam. Seguiu o jovem de perto, mas sem ser notado, até que viu o garoto chegar ao prédio em que com certeza se encontrava o novo Pérsia. Estacionou o carro, vendo o menino entrar apressadamente dentro do prédio.

Omi já subia o elevador, chegando ao décimo primeiro andar, saindo e logo abrindo a porta de uma grande sala, andando com passos rápidos, até ver a bela mulher de cabelos ruivos cacheados, que sorriu a ele um pouco nervosa. Intrigado, o jovem aproximou-se, cumprimentando-a e logo começou a falar o motivo de sua presença.

" Manx, eu quero ver o Pérsia.", Disse sério. Desde a morte de Shuichi, não se sabia quem dava ordens aos Weiss. Omi desconfiava que era alguém da família, mas não fazia idéia de quem e saber que tal pessoa estava escondendo fatos importantes dele, o irritava.

" Bem, Omi... Pérsia não está aqui.", Disse a ruiva, desviando o olhar.

" Como não? Eu te avisei que viria para falar com ele!", Disse o menino irritado e chateado, caminhando e sentando-se na mesa do mesmo, ligando o computador e começando a invadi-lo.

" O que está fazendo?", Manx perguntou ao ver o que o chibi fazia.

" Se ele não quer me passar informações, eu mesmo descobrirei.", Respondeu convicto. Não sairia dali até que sua dúvida fosse sanada.

Manx ficou nervosa. Daquele jeito Omi descobriria coisas que, de acordo com seu superior, não devia saber ainda. Aproximou-se, tentando convencer Omi a se afastar, revelando saber de algumas coisas, vendo que Omi apenas a fitou, esperando que dissesse algo e a jovem suspira profundamente.

" O que exatamente quer saber?", Ela perguntou, vendo a seriedade do jovem.

" Que tipo de relacionamento tinha Xerr e Shuichi?", Foi direto ao ponto.

" Eles eram amigos de faculdade. Xerr gostava muito de Shuichi, posso até dizer que ele era apaixonado pelo seu... Tio.", Falou, sentando-se em frente ao jovem.

" E por que ele agora quer matar os Weiss?", Perguntou mais para si mesmo que para Manx.

Bem, pelo visto eles eram amigos... Talvez mais do que isso, apesar de Omi achar que não devia ter nada a mais... Não acreditava que havia um relacionamento mais íntimo. Por quê? Simplesmente não tinha a resposta, apenas acreditava nisso. Continuava em suas indagações interiores quando a porta se abre e logo chega Ken.

" Omi, Manx... E então?", Perguntou já curioso, fechando a porta em seguida.

" Eles eram amigos.", Disse, voltando a olhar o computador. Ainda não estava satisfeito com apenas aquilo e não admitia o fato de não ter respostas diretas de seu superior.

" Manx, por que Pérsia não veio?", Ken perguntou, encostando-se a parede e fitando a ruiva seriamente.

" Ele não pôde vir... Estava em uma reunião muito importante.", Revelou.

" Mais importante do que isso?", A revolta era evidente na voz de Omi.

" Calma, Omi. Já invadiu o computador dele?", Ken apenas o fitou.

" Ken!", Manx espantou-se com a ousadia do outro.

" Não temos tempo a perder e se ele não pode responder pessoalmente, vamos descobrir a verdade do jeito mais rápido.", Falou o jogador como se fosse à coisa mais normal do mundo.

" ...!", A ruiva ainda encontrava-se chocada e o chibi apenas sorriu.

" É isso aí, Ken!", Piscou ao outro, feliz pelo apoio.

Omi se colocou a pesquisar e Ken sentou-se na mesa ao lado dele, observando-o, enquanto Manx apenas ficava a fitar os dois, vendo o apoio que um dava ao outro. Sabia internamente que eles estavam certos, que Pérsia devia ter ajudado no que se referia aquela missão, principalmente por alguém de tamanha importância a Omi estar envolvido. Suspirou, sentando-se no vistoso sofá, ainda observando os dois jovens.

" Pelo visto ele estava em uma pesquisa sobre a personalidade humana.", Falou Omi digitando rapidamente.

" Mas ele não pesquisa apenas o funcionamento cerebral?", Õ.o Perguntou o moreno, debruçando-se um pouco sobre Omi, para ver a tela melhor, não percebendo que havia encostado no telefone.

" Sim, mas ele se aprofundou, fazendo pesquisas em outros campos, entre eles psicologia e psicanálise.", Cada vez mais Omi se convencia de que ele era o responsável pela transformação de pessoas inocentes em assassinos e entre aqueles condicionados por seu sistema, seja ele qual for, estava Aya Fujimiya.

" Droga! Vamos ter que encontrar esse cara e rápido. Aya é mais do que perigoso... Principalmente agora que suas emoções parecem ter sido eliminadas.", Comentou em voz alta, ainda lendo os dados, não reparando que Omi estremeceu de leve.

"_Aya... Será que você realmente se esqueceu de todos? Se esqueceu de... Mim?"_, A tristeza ameaçava apoderar-se daquele puro coração que só encontrou dor e sofrimento até agora, tentando roubar a pouca felicidade que estava ao redor do loirinho, que se resumia a seus amigos... Yohji, Ken e... Aya. Seu amigo... Namorado... Seu amor!

**OOO**

Com passos lentos, porém firmes um elegante homem de cabelos ruivos e sinistros olhos violetas caminhava apressadamente. A porta automática do prédio se abriu e logo os seguranças o viram, aproximando-se, mas ao repararem de quem se tratava logo fizeram um cumprimento com a cabeça, dando passagem ao mesmo, que seguiu em direção ao elevador, entrando no mesmo e dirigindo-se ao décimo primeiro andar.

" Avise a senhorita Manx que Fujimiya chegou.", Falou o segurança à recepcionista, voltando seu olhar para o elevador já se encontrava no sexto andar.

" Sim.", A garota disse, discando o ramal, a fim de avisar à ruiva, porém o ramal discado não atendia. Por mais que ela tentasse só ouvia o sinal de ocupado.

O elevador continuava subindo, dentro dele o jovem de cabelos ruivos estava sério. Como Xerr disse, ele não seria barrado e isso facilitou sua entrada no prédio e sua saída já estava programada. Sabia muito bem que Omi Tsukiyono o levaria a Pérsia e ele o mataria rapidamente, bem como os Weiss que ali se encontravam, que no caso se resumia a dois... Bombay e Siberian. Balinese ainda se encontrava no hospital e logo seria exterminado também. A porta se abriu e o ruivo vestido de trevas se pôs a caminhar até a sala reservada àquele que mataria.

Logo chegou a mesma e a abriu, vendo ao fundo da sala, sentado na grande mesa de marfim Omi Tsukiyono e surpreendeu-se, apesar de não demonstrar. Então ele era Pérsia? Que fosse! Agora ele morreria. Fechou a porta silenciosamente sem ser notado, visto que todos estavam concentrados demais no que faziam e não podiam vê-lo na ante-sala. Retirou de seu sobretudo a katana e foi aproximando-se furtivamente, como um felino ao espreitar sua presa.

" Outras pessoas estão envolvidas. Veja! Esses são os nomes dos outros cientistas que seguem as ordens de Xerr e... Ah, droga!", Omi não estava gostando do que via.

" O que?", Ken se curvou mais e Manx levantou-se, ficando de costas para a porta, também na expectativa em relação àquilo que o menino descobriu.

" As pessoas seqüestradas na semana passada... Elas agora estão sendo condicionadas também, uma vez que o sistema foi aperfeiçoado em Aya. Malditos!", Bateu a mão na mesa e então ouviu um suave som... O som de uma espada e...

Antes mesmo que Manx pudesse se virar, foi firmemente segurada por Aya que colocou a katana no pescoço dela, olhando os outros dois, que se espantaram ao ver o ruivo ali e ameaçando a vida de Manx. Moveram-se, mas ao ver a lâmina aproximando-se mais do alvo pescoço e um filete de sangue escorrer, permaneceram quietos.

" Aya...", Omi pronunciou baixinho.

" Pérsia.", Sibilou o ruivo, estreitando os olhos.

" O quê?", Omi e Ken se surpreenderam. O que o ruivo quis dizer com...

" Aya... Espere.", Saiu de cima da mesa, pelo visto Aya entrou sem problemas e sabia exatamente porque, afinal, o ruivo era conhecido no local e nunca imaginariam que o mesmo viesse ali...

Ken aproximou-se e em um rápido movimento viu Aya lançando a ruiva em sua direção, acabando por pegá-la, mas desequilibrando-se e indo ao chão. Antes mesmo que pudesse fazer algo, o espadachim já estava a atacar Omi com voracidade. O computador foi ao chão em pedaços, ocasionando em um curto-circuito, enquanto a espada passava a milímetros da cabeça do jovem hacker.

Omi logo se colocou a correr pela sala, sabendo que agora era o alvo de Aya por engano, pois ele não era Pérsia, mas o ruivo não parecia querer esperar pra saber a verdade. Correu o mais rápido que pôde, saindo da sala com o outro em seu encalço, foi em direção às escadas, torcendo para que os seguranças não vissem o que acontecia, pois caso contrário iriam atirar no ruivo e não queria isso.

Aya corria rapidamente atrás do loirinho, vendo-o subir as escadas e seguindo-o. Logo chegaram ao topo do prédio, que possuía um grande espaço suficiente para um helicóptero pousar. Viu o menino virar-se e fitá-lo com os olhos dolorosos e parou, fechando a porta atrás de si e caminhando até o mesmo que permanecia parado, apenas devolvendo-lhe o olhar.

" Aya... Acorde. Esse não é você.", Tentou falar com o mesmo.

Aya observou o menino de 1,63 de altura. Os finos e suaves cabelos loiros moviam-se de acordo com a melodia cantada pelo vento, deixando-o com uma aparência ainda mais jovem e perdida. Sua face transmutou-se de assassina para uma expressão mais imparcial, no entanto, era possível notar um brilho misterioso nos olhos violetas, que percorriam o corpo do garoto de forma enigmática, até que um quase imperceptível sorriso se formou em seus lábios, caminhando lentamente até ele.

" Aya!?", Omi dava passos para trás, hesitante ante a expressão do ruivo. Estava desarmado e o espadachim parecia sentir algum prazer indefinido ao vê-lo assim... Receoso, desorientado.

" Hora de morrer Bombay, ou melhor... Pérsia.", Sibilou, observando-o.

Sentiu algo diferente correr por seu interior, uma quase excitação por ver o jovem trêmulo e amedrontado, mas ainda assim havia mais um sentimento presente naquelas íris, que não sabia definir... Parecia um gostar, mas... Esqueceu-se disso, reparando em como ele parecia um lindo garotinho, tão inocente, indefeso... Sua linda presa, que despertava sentimentos e sensações tão contraditórios em seu interior. Sem mais delongas, atacou, vendo o menino tentar desviar.

A lâmina fria da katana cortou a fina blusa usada por Omi, ocasionando um ferimento leve no peito, algo apenas superficial, mas que doía, e logo o sangue rubro manchava o tecido claro. Omi via claramente que Aya estava brincando, mesmo ouvindo o barulho dos seguranças e com certeza Ken tentando quebrar a porta. Logo foi imprensado contra uma pilastra e parou, sentindo a mão fria em seu pescoço.

" Aya...", A voz saiu em um sussurro quando sentiu o aço frio da lâmina cortando o tecido de sua blusa em uma dança sensual e aterradora.

Aya... Aya parecia sentir um prazer avassalador ao ver seu temor e confusão. Sua face não parecia mais a de um assassino... Não. Estava longe disso! Podia dizer que parecia com a de uma criança... Curiosa... Curiosa ao brincar com um bichinho, experimentar coisas novas pra saber que reação teria. Sim, Aya parecia curioso com suas reações, falas... Sussurros... Mas ainda assim...

" Por que... Não me... Mata logo?", Perguntou aquilo que estava em sua mente desde a primeira vez que o encontrou assim... Condicionado. Não entendia. Aya podia ter-lhe tirado a vida há muito tempo. O que esperava?

Antes que algo pudesse ser dito ou feito à porta explodiu e Ken passou por ela tão rapidamente como uma pantera, avançando em direção a Aya, suas garras em punho, gritando e vendo o ruivo soltar Omi e se defender. Logo uma seqüência de golpes foi dada, os olhos violetas que mostravam uma curiosidade misteriosa agora estavam transmutados em um gélido mar ametista, sem sentimentos... Sem emoções... Apenas... Assassinos!

Seguranças entraram e logo se puseram a atirar, mesmo com Omi gritando para eles pararem, pois poderiam ferir Ken e... Não queria que Aya se ferisse também. Colocou-se entre eles e os seguranças, todo o prédio já estava cercado e os tiros cessaram, pois não poderiam arriscar ferir o garoto. O som da lâmina deslizando pelas garras pôde ser ouvido e logo em seguida, Aya mandando Ken para longe ao chutá-lo com força. De dentro de seu casaco retirou algo que parecia uma besta e atirou contra a antena do outro prédio e acionou um botão sendo puxado pelo equipamento, atravessando o espaço entre os edifícios e sumindo dentro do mesmo.

" Peguem ele!", Gritou Ken, furioso, enquanto verificava se Omi estava bem.

" Esperem!", Ordenou o chibi e todos pararam.

" Omi?!", ò.ó Ken se irritou. Se pegassem Aya, quem sabe conseguiriam...

" Ele vai nos levar até Xerr.", Disse o chibi sorrindo, mostrando um pequeno sensor na mão direita. Quando Aya se aproximou dele, colocou na roupa do ruivo um transmissor, para assim, saber a localização do mesmo e... Daquele que o controlava.

" Você é demais, Omi!", Disse Ken, bagunçando os cabelos claros e então o levando para dentro e Manx logo passou a cuidar dos ferimentos do chibi, enquanto Ken voltou ao hospital para saber como estava Yohji.

**OOO**

20:59 PM.

Dois dias haviam se passado e a localização de Xerr foi determinada. Omi caminhava até sua moto. Havia deixado apenas um recado a Ken... Precisava ver Aya e tinha que ser sozinho. O local onde Xerr se escondia era isolado e pelo que pôde pesquisar, não tinha muitos seguranças no local e nem precisava com Aya ao lado dele. Sabia do desentendimento entre ele e Takaba e por isso o mafioso foi assassinado pelo ruivo a mando daquele maldito.

Omi analisou tudo que conseguiu sobre a pesquisa de Wyatt. Tinha uma leve intuição de como ela funcionava... De como enganar a mente humana e... Talvez como libertar Aya dele. Teve a ajuda de um cientista da Kritiker e agora tinha uma maior noção do que fazer, de acordo com o que descobriu junto do outro. Subiu na moto, o longo sobretudo negro movia-se, abrindo ao chegar nos quadris, deixando que suas longas pernas pudessem ser vistas, uma vez que usava um short aparentemente de couro preto, perfeitamente justo, mostrando suas formas com exatidão. A cor negra gerava um contraste único com a pele clara e os olhos absurdamente azuis de Omi, tornando-o ainda mais lindo e adorável, mas nem por isso indefeso. Na verdade, ele parecia perigoso... Um perigo que exalava sensualidade.

A mente humana... Esta era mesmo complexa e ainda misteriosa, mas graças à ajuda de membros da Kritiker algo lhe veio à cabeça. Lembrou-se de quando Schuldich usou sua telepatia para controlar Sakura, pensou em como ele fez isso e concluiu que não podia ser tão diferente do que Xerr estava fazendo. O telepata gerou um tipo de condicionamento... Xerr fez o mesmo usando tecnologia. Eram formas de controle diferentes, mas...

"_O princípio deve ser o mesmo."_, Pensou, ligando a moto e partindo.

Logo se colocou em direção a mansão do funesto neurologista. O vento se chocava forte contra a face clara de Omi, o sobretudo se movendo furiosamente na mesma direção do vento, deixando que as longas pernas ficassem frias com o choque da corrente de ar. A velocidade aumentava mais e mais. Estava equipado com tudo o que precisava. Seu alvo era Abyssinian... Sua missão... Recuperar Aya Fujimiya.

**OOO**

Os olhos preocupados de Ken fitavam o corpo de seu amado Yohji. Não acreditava que ele poderia ser tão teimoso assim. O playboy não estava cem por cento, mas recuperou-se surpreendentemente rápido e pelo que Kimi disse isso foi devido ao procedimento usado nele. O fato de não terem usado sangue durante a cirurgia ajudou na rápida recuperação, pois mesmo que ele recebesse o mesmo tipo sanguíneo, Yohji estaria recebendo células vivas de outra pessoa em seu corpo e isso sempre gera algum tipo de rejeição, ocasionando na demora do paciente em sair do hospital.

" Yohji... Você devia estar deitado. Deita logo! Deixa de ser teimoso.", Falava Ken, mas Yohji se sentia tão bem que não parecia disposto a obedecer.

" Mas eu me sinto ótimo, Ken.", - Disse o playboy, sorrindo e lançando um grande olhar pra seu maço de cigarro.

" Nem pense nisso.", u.u Ken foi categórico.

" Hum... Estraga prazeres.", ¬¬ Resmungou o loiro.

Ken não disse mais nada, o que deixou Yohji curioso, pois o moreno sempre tentava convencê-lo de que cigarro não faz bem a saúde e a falar todos os malefícios que o tabaco causa. Fitou o outro, vendo-o caminhar até a mesa e pegar um papel, lendo concentradamente, tanto que nem ouvia seus chamados, o que passou a irritá-lo.

" Merda!", Ouviu o moreninho xingar e aproximou-se lentamente.

" O que foi?", Perguntou, tocando-o no ombro.

" Omi foi buscar Aya. Droga! Não acredito que ele não me esperou. Eu disse que ia com ele! Merda!", Deu um soco na mesa. Não acreditava que o chibi fosse sozinho a base inimiga e ainda lutar contra Aya. Ele estava louco por acaso? Que impulsividade era aquela? Omi nunca fora assim e... Sabia. Aquela impulsividade se devia apenas a uma coisa... O amor que o menino sentia pelo espadachim.

" Então vamos atrás dele.", Disse o playboy, determinado.

" Está louco?! Você mal saiu do hospital.", Disse um assustado Ken.

" Estou bem e não podemos deixar o chibi sozinho e não. Você não vai me convencer. Sabe que a cirurgia foi um sucesso bem como minha recuperação. Admito que não posso fazer muito, mas sou capaz de fazer algumas coisas.", Falou, deixando claro que iria, vendo Ken suspirar e aceitar sua decisão.

**OOO**

As íris verde-limão percorreram a sala até chegar a um canto mais escuro, onde um homem de cabelos cor de sangue olhava através da janela, ficando a fitá-lo. Sua pesquisa foi um sucesso. Agora tinha vários assassinos... Todos controlados por ele e podia negociar os serviços destes com pessoas interessadas.

" Por que não o matou?", Perguntou sério. Pérsia devia ter morrido.

Aya apenas o fitou indiferente.

" Eu fiz uma pergunta.", Disse contrariado. Não estava entendendo aquela atitude. Ela não se mostrava igual a das outras cobaias. Aya estava obedecendo-o perfeitamente, o controle sobre a personalidade do ruivo era alta, mas... Ainda assim parecia que não conseguia tocar parte daquela mente.

" A missão é matar Pérsia. Ele não estava no prédio, apenas os Weiss.", Disse, recordando-se do ocorrido. As madeixas loiras, a face confusa... O modo como os outros o protegiam. Ele devia ser Pérsia, mas seus sentidos diziam que não era e...

" E por que não os matou?", Levantou-se, gritando, aproximando-se do ruivo.

Os olhos violetas apenas o fitaram e desviaram-se para a janela.

" Eu estou falando com você!", Disse, puxando-o pela gola do suéter negro.

Em um movimento rápido e furtivo como o de um felino, Aya o pegou pelo pescoço, caminhando com ele até encostá-lo a parede, tomando-lhe os lábios de forma possessiva, sentindo o outro render-se no mesmo instante, mas então encerra o beijo e apenas o fita inexpressivamente, afastando-se.

" Aya...", Xerr ainda estava ofegante. Aquele ruivo era tão quente!

Os violetas estavam fixos em um ponto qualquer do jardim. Os lábios... Eles eram macios... Quentes, mas... Parecia faltar algo. Sentia-se vazio. Era um assassino, matava pessoas, exterminava aqueles que eram inconvenientes a outros, estilhaçava e retalhava-os com sua katana. Voltou seu olhar para a forma andrógena de Xerr Wyatt. Ele era lindo! Uma beleza etérea e...

" ...!", Sua atenção foi chamada ao ver um vulto negro no jardim.

" Ei! O que tanto olha?", Estava gostando do olhar dele sobre si, mas o ruivo parece que se distraiu com outra coisa.

Aproximou-se, abraçando o corpo másculo, sem receber o abraço de volta. Ele ainda fitava o jardim. O que tinha de tão interessante lá? Viu-se sendo empurrado e as íris violetas se estreitarem perigosamente, logo adotando um brilho perigoso, assassino. Sorriu. Pelo visto seu Abyssinian havia captado algo. Será que alguém estava tentando invadir sua casa? Impossível! Seu sistema de segurança era ótimo e tinha vários assassinos condicionados na mansão.

Aya deu as costas e saiu andando rapidamente. Xerr o olhou estranhando e se pôs a caminhar atrás do ruivo. Uma coisa tinha que admitir. Aya tinha um ótimo instinto! Continuaram caminhando pela grande mansão e então parou ao ver o ruivo fazer o mesmo, surpreendendo-se ao ver seus seguranças inconscientes, acertados por dardos. Surpreendeu-se pelo alarme não ter tocado.

" O que aconteceu aqui?", Perguntou-se, vendo o sangue espalhado pelo chão.

" O alarme foi sabotado, bem como as câmeras que estão desligadas.", O ruivo disse em uma rápida análise. Estreitou os olhos. A única pessoa que poderia fazer isso era o jovem Weiss de codinome Bombay.

" O que? Como ousaram...", Logo se deu conta de que os Weiss estavam agindo, mas não tinha com o que se preocupar. Tinha o líder deles sobre seu controle e isso lhe dava uma grande vantagem.

" Fique aqui.", Disse, caminhando rapidamente sem rumo aparente, sumindo pelos corredores sombrios e frios.

" ...!", Xerr ficou observando e então sorriu.

Se alguém rompeu seu sistema de segurança tinha que ser muito inteligente e sabia muito bem quem nos Weiss tinha essa capacidade. Aquele pequeno garoto... Aquele a quem mais odiava. Ficou nas sombras e então se aproximou da parede, passando a mão em certo ponto e logo uma porta se fez presente e o homem passou por ela. Quando se fechou, a parede ficou normal e ninguém poderia perceber que ali havia uma passagem secreta.

Aya caminhava apressado pelos corredores, mas ainda assim havia cautela em seus passos, observava tudo com extremo cuidado para não ser surpreendido e uma quase excitação tomava conta de seu corpo. Um sorriso impreciso se fez presente em seus lábios bem como um brilho predatório nos orbes violetas. Estava muito curioso. Como será que aquele pequeno garoto pretendia vencê-lo? Será que iria mostrar-lhe aquela face tão abandonada que fazia algo impreciso vibrar dentro dele?

"_Veremos o que tem pra mim... Tsukiyono."_, Pensou, sumindo entre as sombras do local, após destruir o disjuntor, ocasionando da perda total da luz. Assim ficaria mais interessante.

Chegou enfim ao laboratório. O gerador alternativo do laboratório foi ativo pelo jovem, a penumbra rubra que se encontrava no local deixava tudo ainda mais excitante, a caçada... Caçador e presa, teria o menino nas mãos. Olhou para o computador, pensara que ele estaria lá, pesquisando e descobrindo informações sobre o projeto de Xerr Wyatt, mas não... Não estava lá. Seus olhos estreitaram-se e colocou a katana em posição, vasculhando o local com os violetas, esperando um ataque.

" Então você veio...", Ouviu a voz suave, doce e ainda assim firme.

Seus olhos miraram o canto direito do laboratório, vendo o jovem parado.

" Eu esperava que você... E só você me encontrasse aqui...", Omi disse em um tom baixo, um tanto quanto insinuante, em uma quase perturbadora sensualidade.

Aya surpreendeu-se ao ver o garoto, apesar de sua face não ter demonstrado nada, seus olhos brilharam de forma mais intensa. A luz rubra era clara, deixava o ambiente numa penumbra cor de carne. Podia ver com perfeição o garoto, o corpo esguio... Vestido de trevas, lindo e perfeito! Moveu a cabeça para o lado de modo predador, ao ver a forma como o pequeno se vestia. A pele perfeitamente clara estava oculta por um longo sobretudo negro, mas este se abria a medida que chegava a cintura, deixando que as esguias e roliças pernas ficassem a mostra, uma vez que o short pequeno e apertado não escondia nada.

" Mesmo?", Respondeu com outra pergunta, aproximando-se lentamente dele.

" Sim. Eu queria que me encontrasse.", Falou ainda em tom baixo, caminhando em direção ao ruivo, seus olhos azuis brilhando intensamente. Na mão esquerda possuía uma besta e a mantinha apontada para o ruivo. Caminhava em passos lentos, de modo cativante, tentando mostrar leveza em seus passos.

Jogo. Aquilo parecia um jogo e estava gostando disso. O menino queria disputar a posição de caçador... Sim. Com certeza era isso, afinal, ele agia em uma sensualidade e... Sensualidade? Desde quando achava isso daquele que deveria matar? Aliás... Alguém que mataria, mas que o protegeu para que não atirassem nele há alguns dias.

" Aya-kun... Quer mesmo fazer isso?", Perguntou em tom sensual, Omi.

" Vou te matar.", Sibilou o ruivo em tom baixo e predatório.

Atacou. Ergueu a espada e a desceu no intuito de atingir sua presa com o codinome de gato. Era um assassino, matava friamente, mas naquele momento queria brincar. Sabia que ele estava sozinho e não seria risco algum a sua pessoa, muito menos a Wyatt, então se permitiu não usar tanta força como normalmente usaria e surpreendeu-se ao ver o menino defender-se portando uma... Katana. Desde quando aquele menino sabia usar uma katana? Sorriu como um predador selvagem e deslizou a espada sobre a dele, aproximando seus rostos.

" Brincando de samurai?", Perguntou sarcástico.

" Humm... Achei que ia querer brincar comigo...", Disse o menino segurando firme a lâmina, tentando conter a de Aya. Fazia muita força, pois segurava a mesma com apenas à mão direita e surpreendia-lhe o fato do espadachim não parecer forçar o golpe e agradecia internamente a isso.

Lembrava-se perfeitamente que pedira a Aya que lhe ensinasse a manejar uma espada. Fez isso apenas para ficar mais perto dele e o ruivo acabou por ensinar-lhe, ou melhor, começar a ensinar e Omi viu-se perdido, pois a proximidade com o ruivo era muita, às vezes ele quase se colava a suas costas para mostrar-lhe como segurar a katana e isso lhe excitava de forma absurda. A última aula foi no dia em que o namorado foi visitar a irmã e lembrava-se perfeitamente de como ficou durante aquele sensual treino.

Omi empurrou a outra lâmina para longe com esforço, respirando pela boca e atirou com a besta, usando a mão esquerda, vendo o ruivo desviar-se com elegância e sem nenhuma dificuldade. Sorriu internamente e passou a ponta da katana no chão, causando faíscas, sentindo-se elétrico com o olhar que recebia do outro, parecia até...

O jovem garoto de cabelos loiros soltou uma exclamação ao ver o ataque mais forte, a lâmina prateada se chocou contra a sua espada e esta voou longe, seu pulso dolorido pelo movimento brusco. Atirou novamente com a besta, mas Aya movia-se como um felino, parecia um puma, forte e feroz, as íris mostrando um brilho que não sabia definir ao certo, o deixando novamente receoso. Talvez não estivesse dando certo.

" Aahh!!!", Gritou ao perceber o rápido movimento e logo sua besta jogada no chão e novamente estava indefeso perante Aya, que saltou sobre ele e antes que pudesse se virar, foi pego pela cintura e agora sentia o aço gélido em sua garganta.

" A brincadeira acabou.", Ouviu a voz sibilada do ruivo.

" Aya-kun...", Omi sussurrou o nome do namorado, estremecendo. Talvez tenha sido um erro ter vindo sozinho... Provocado daquela forma, talvez tenha errado ao imaginar que ele se lembraria e...

" Você estava segurando a katana incorretamente.", Ouviu o sussurro em seu ouvido e arrepiou-se até o último fio de cabelo, sentindo aquele hálito quente em seu pescoço e a forte mão segurando sua cintura.

" Hum... E por que... Não me mostra como se faz?", Perguntou em provocação, seu tom de voz saindo mais rouco do que esperava.

" Você sabe o que vou fazer com isso, não?", Aya perguntou, seus olhos violetas cintilando de maneira ameaçadora, quase... Erótica.

Omi fechou os olhos por alguns instantes. Pelo que lhe foi dito pelo cientista da Kritiker, a complexa mente humana é difícil de entender, principalmente ao que se refere às emoções que geram tantas mudanças. Controlar as emoções é algo impossível, mas Xerr conseguiu, mas não de qualquer pessoa... Apenas aquelas que se dividiam internamente... Aquelas que inconscientemente geravam um outro eu pra se proteger do mundo... Das pessoas... Das sensações... Das emoções e Aya era alguém assim, mas... E se o fizesse se lembrar? E se recriasse algo deles? Talvez essa fosse à chave...

"_Oh, Deus! Será que ele está se lembrando?"_, Omi pensou, estremecendo.

O corpo menor sentiu um arrepio mais intenso percorrer cada célula quando a lâmina começou a cortar as fivelas que prendia o sobretudo, abrindo-o, revelando o colete de laço azul que usava, mas que parecia mais escuro devido a luz rubra. Ofegou sentindo as costas tocarem com mais intensidade o tórax de Aya, que vestia uma calça de couro negra e blusa de manga longa e gola alta, também negra... Colada no tórax.

" Mate."

Um sussurro pareceu percorrer o ambiente, chegando aos ouvidos de Aya, fazendo um leve estremecimento passar por seu corpo e então o ruivo afasta-se do menino, virando-o, erguendo a lâmina e girando-a, fazendo-a passar de forma quase horizontal, mas em um rápido movimento o menino saltou para trás, seu corpo curvou-se até que suas mãos tocam o chão e ele gira num ângulo de 360° caindo em pé, afastando-se mais, dando passos para trás.

" Aya!?!", O garoto chamou, não entendia o que acontecia. Ele estava tão sensual... Parecia estar se lembrando dos treinos que sempre o deixava em chamas e então o atacou, o atacou pra valer. O que aconteceu? Estava pensando no por que da mudança e então viu, atrás de Aya... Xerr Wyatt.

" Maldito!", Omi disse, furioso. Por um momento esqueceu-se daquele ser.

" Mate-o! Mate esse maldito! É tudo culpa dele!", Gritava insanamente Xerr.

Os olhos de Aya mudam, tornando-se assassinos, atacando Omi, que acaba escorregando, vendo a lâmina se aproximar, mas não o acertando, vendo a mesma cravar-se no chão ao lado de sua cabeça. O corpo maior quase sobre o seu, os violetas fitando-o intensamente e então a luz se apaga e quando volta já está normal, mas as câmeras não estavam funcionando, o sistema de segurança ainda encontrava-se inativo e aproveitando-se da surpresa devido à luz, Omi escapa e procura sua katana, ao encontrá-la no chão a joga contra Xerr, mas a mesma é desviada com o movimento de Aya, acertando apenas de raspão a face esquerda do cientista.

" Você... Você...", Não podia acreditar que o maldito garoto havia maculado seu rosto.

Aya segura o chibi pela garganta, preparando-se para matá-lo como pedido.

" PARE!!!", Gritou o homem de aparência andrógena, com a mão na face, o sangue escorrendo por entre seus dedos.

" Como ousa macular meu lindo rosto? Maldito!!! Você merece morrer lentamente, em profunda agonia e eu vou amar fazer isso com você.", Disse em meio a gritos e logo outros assassinos chegaram, seus servos... Seus escravos, ordenando a eles que prendessem Omi, que logo foi colocado com os braços erguidos e presos por algemas fixas na parede.

Aya permaneceu parado ao lado de Xerr. Este já havia retomado parcialmente o controle e logo recebeu notícias de que sua propriedade fora invadida pelos dois outros membros dos Weiss, mas não tinha porque se preocupar. Tinha vários assassinos e no terceiro subsolo haviam aqueles que estavam sendo condicionados.

" Seus amiguinhos serão recepcionados pelos meus assassinos e você... Eu vou mostrar o que é dor a você.", Disse com ódio por ter sido ferido no rosto.

Logo os assassinos que ali se encontravam, desapareceram a fim de cumprir a ordem dada por seu mestre. O homem de madeixas prateadas e olhos claros voltou a fitar o menino, agora preso. Aproximou-se, dando-lhe um forte tapa no rosto, deixando uma marca vermelha na face clara, vendo os olhos azuis se fecharem, mas o garoto lançou-lhe um olhar de ódio.

" Abyssinian.", Chamou e Aya aproximou-se até parar ao lado dele, mas os violetas ainda fitavam Omi intensamente.

" Um beijo antes da brincadeira começar.", Disse, enlaçando seus braços ao redor do pescoço do outro, beijando-o e sendo correspondido pelo ruivo.

" AYA NÃO!!!", Gritou o chibi, sentindo seus olhos marejarem ao ver a cena.

" O que foi? Gosta dele por acaso?", Perguntou, acariciando o tórax do ruivo.

" Tire suas mãos nojentas dele!!!", Omi falava com voracidade, ira... Ódio.

" Pelo visto gosta...", Disse e voltou-se para o Omi, segurando o queixo dele.

Aya apenas observava, os olhos frios, impassíveis... Vazios.

" Eu também gostava de alguém... Shuichi Takatori, mas ele... Ele só tinha olhos pra você, tudo o que criou foi pensando em você, até mesmo os Weiss e morreu... Por você.", Falava, enquanto cravava as unhas na pele clara, deixando-a vermelha.

" Humm...?", Omi fechou os olhos ao sentir as unhas em sua pele.

" Ele morreu protegendo você, seu miserável!", Mais um tapa. Xerr retirou do bolso uma pequena faca, adornada com detalhados desenhos.

Sentia ódio... Ódio de toda família Takatori. Todos eles contribuíram para a morte de Shuichi. Reiji o expulsou o país, impedindo-o que ficasse ao lado daquele que amava. Não podia mais se vingar do maldito, pois este fora morto por Aya, motivo pelo qual escolheu o ruivo e o seqüestrou, entorpecendo os sentidos aguçados dele com tranqüilizantes poderosos e usando sua tecnologia para dominar a mente do mesmo. Tudo para se vingar, destruir o atual Pérsia e aquele a quem o mesmo protegia... Mamoru Takatori... Omi Tsukiyono... Bombay!

Lembrar-se de tudo isso o deixava furioso. Sim. Sabia que era uma vingança mesquinha, mas e daí? Ele amava Shuichi e este foi tirado dele. Ergueu a mão e então começou a fazer cortes no corpo menor, demoradamente, vendo o tecido se romper e o líquido vital manchar o mesmo de vermelho do peito do jovem. Não cortava profundamente. Queria que ele sentisse dor... Muita dor.

" Aaahhhhh!!!", Um gemido alto foi ouvido. A respiração de Omi acelerou-se e lágrimas podiam ser vistas nos olhos azuis, lágrimas não derramadas. Chamou por Aya.

" Chame. Chame o quanto quiser. Você não é nada para ele.", Gargalhou insanamente, tocando novamente o corpo do pequeno, fazendo mais cortes.

" Ay-Aya... Me... Me ajude...", Sussurrou o chibi, fitando os violetas.

" Ele não vai ajudar...", Sussurrou no ouvido Omi, rindo em seguida.

Os olhos violetas brilhavam em uma frieza gélida, cada vez mais mortal.

" Ele não vai ajudar, pois não pode fugir do meu condicionamento. Uma alma dividida não é capaz de se libertar...", Falava em um sussurro mórbido, fazendo mais alguns pequenos cortes.

" Aya...", Chamou de novo, sem desviar o olhar dele. Sabia que podia romper o condicionamento, bastava que sincronizasse o desejo daquelas personalidades.

Como predito na pesquisa de Xerr, uma mente dividida em vários aspectos gera brechas... Brechas que permitia seu controle, pois esta estaria lutando contra si mesma... Contra seus demônios. A luz e a escuridão, uma protegendo a outra de algo e se esse 'algo' pudesse induzir tais emoções, podia-se ter o controle da pessoa, dando um novo rumo a sua vida.

"_Eu posso salvá-lo."_, Pensou o chibi, sentindo um soco ser desferido em seu estômago, fazendo-o cuspir sangue, enquanto ouvia a gargalhada quase insana de Xerr.

Aya... Ele era amor e ódio... Carinho e desprezo... Indiferença e vivacidade. As duas coisas ao mesmo tempo, em seu coração havia ambas e era isso que o tornava suscetível ao condicionamento, mas aqueles sentimentos contraditórios, uma faca de dois gumes. Se Xerr os usava, podia usá-los também... Bastava fazer todos os sentimentos de ambas as personalidades seguirem um só caminho.

" Você está ouvindo, não está? Você por acaso gosta dele... Ran?", Perguntou o chibi em voz baixa, ofegante devido à dor que sentia no abdômen.

" Háháhá... Se não gostasse não me beijaria...", Riu, passando a mão nos cabelos, jogando-os para trás. Era lindo! Quem não cairia de amores por ele? Talvez Shuichi, mas este teve o coração roubado de tal forma que não podia competir...

" Aya nunca te beijaria por livre e espontânea vontade, mesmo que seja belo. Na verdade, duvido muito que sua beleza interesse a ele.", Disse em um rompante de raiva e sarcasmo, coisa não comum a seu feitio.

" Atrevido!!!", Rosnou Xerr. Como aquele menino ousava falar algo assim?

" Você nunca vai controlar a pessoa que eu amo totalmente!", Disse o chibi.

Xerr irritava-se com o garoto. Aqueles olhos demonstravam tanta confiança que o enojava. De onde ele a tirava? O ruivo não podia se libertar... Ele não era capaz sozinho, essa probabilidade era remota. Quem ele se importava de verdade, a irmã, não estava ali e não saberia como conduzir as coisas. Olhou-o melhor. Ele lhe lembrava Shuichi... Sua determinação, o coração puro e angustiado... E isso o deixava possesso. Por que tinham que se parecer tanto? Ia fazê-lo sofrer, não de uma vez, mas devagar. Sorriu ao ouvir as palavras do pequeno... Seria interessante se fizesse o ruivo ferir Omi.

" O ama? Hum... Que bonitinho! Acho que realizarei seu desejo então... Você quer sentir o ruivo? Quer senti-lo dentro de você?", Perguntou Xerr, deslizando a mão pelo corpo de Omi, provocando, sentindo um prazer sádico ao ver o medo nos olhos do menino. Nada era mais humilhante que isso... Ser possuído contra a vontade e faria isso... Riu divertido, gostando da nova idéia insana, apertando o membro de Omi.

" O... O que? Pare! Tire as mãos de mim!", Omi desesperou-se. Não contava com aquilo. Olhou para Aya em um pedido mudo por ajuda, sentindo aqueles dedos deslizarem por cima de seu short, enquanto a língua quente percorria seu pescoço.

Aya viu os azuis pedintes, sentindo algo estremecer por dentro.

" O que foi? Não quer? Bem... Mas agora eu quero!", Riu alto, beijando o menino, tomando seus lábios enfim e então tendo os mesmos mordidos.

Via aquelas mãos percorrendo o corpo menor, abrindo o casaco, os dedos longos pressionando as feridas, fazendo o jovem gemer de dor ainda dentro daquele beijo forjado, as mãos descendo, apertando as pernas longas... O que estava pensando? Ele podia fazer o que quisesse se assim desejasse, poderia possuir o garoto e... Aquele corpo... Aqueles olhos... Olhos puros... Pertencentes a alguém que o protegeu mesmo sob ameaça de morte. O medo, incerteza... O pedido...

" Aarrrggg... Seu fedelho!!!", Xerr gritou ao ter os lábios mordidos.

" Ah...", Com um quase grito mudo Omi viu Xerr erguer a faca e então...

O grito saiu forte e agudo e o jovem cientista caiu para frente, apoiando-se no ombro de Omi, escorregando até o chão. Gemidos de dor podiam ser ouvidos pelo jovem hacker, que mirou seus surpresos olhos azuis para frente, vendo Aya com um olhar tão gélido que dava medo. Estremeceu quando viu o ruivo simplesmente pegar Xerr pelos cabelos, ouvindo este gritar e olhar confuso para aquele que estava condicionado e então um chute foi dado, mandando o cientista para longe, o sangue dele espalhando-se pelo chão, enquanto o mesmo tentava se erguer.

" O que... Está... Fazendo?", Conseguiu perguntar, não entendendo aquela atitude. Ergueu os olhos e fitou os violetas, assustando-se com o brilho emitido.

" Aya...", Omi sussurrou. Os olhos frios de Aya assustavam não apenas Xerr. Seu coração estava disparado e quase parou com o olhar que recebeu...

" Shhh... Não chore!", Ouviu o sussurro e sentiu o toque em sua face, tendo suas lágrimas lambidas lentamente por Aya, que se afastou de novo.

Wyatt estava impressionado. Nunca viu alguém mudar a expressão assim, como acabou de ver. Aquele homem... Ele mudava de frio a gentil em um piscar de olhos. Em sua direção havia esferas mortais, mas para o menino preso olhos amáveis... Aquele olhar... Olhos de Assassino... Olhos de Amante... Duas facetas da mesma personalidade, mas agora aquelas duas facetas... Ran e Aya... As emoções presentes não eram mais divergentes... Não eram contraditórias no que se referia aquele menino... Omi Tsukiyono. O que havia naqueles olhos era a determinação de um amante.

" Pa-pare...", Disse o cientista, temeroso, arrastando-se para trás.

Aya apenas continuava a caminhar em sua direção, parecendo um demônio. Os fios ruivos moviam-se lentamente, a ira parecia corroer seu ser, ira por ouvir o mudo clamor daquele jovem... Raiva por ver aquele homem tocando seu chibi... Ódio por ver a ameaça à vida dele. Como alguém podia tentar tirar a vida do jovem? Omi era dele... Dele e de mais ninguém!

Parou em frente ao outro, vendo o medo em seus olhos e gostando de ver esse sentimento. Amando! Sorriu... Um sorriso cruel e frio. Ergueu a espada e começou uma seqüência de golpes, cortando a carne clara, ouvindo gritos de dor e desespero vindo daquele ser. Sangue... Sangue se espalhava por toda a parte, manchando de vermelho o piso claro. Deformá-lo... Esquartejá-lo... Isso era pouco para alguém que fez tudo o que fez por um motivo egoísta, por uma reles vingança.

"_Como... Por quê? Nã-não entendo e... Não. Eu sei... Ele... Ele ama... Ama como Shuichi amou..."_, Em meio à dor e o desespero da morte, Xerr pensava desolado.

A carne clara era fatiada, o sangue jorrava sem parar, manchando o piso, fazendo-se parecer muito mais do que seria o contido no corpo humano. Logo os gritos de dor foram cessando, dando lugar a um silêncio mórbido. Aya permanecia parado e então se virou, fitando o jovem ainda preso. Aproximou-se lentamente, a lâmina ainda manchada de sangue. Moveu-a livrando-se do rubro líquido, erguendo a mão e tocando a face clara, contornando os lábios róseos em plena admiração.

" Aya...", Omi chamou, surpreso. Não acreditava no modo como Aya matou.

" Shhh...", Aproximou-se, tocando os lábios do outro com os seus.

Omi ainda estava chocado. Sentia os lábios de Aya nos seus de forma faminta. Um desejo contido a meses, desde que começaram a namorar. As mãos percorriam seu corpo... Aya parecia um poço de desejos... De paixão! Queria falar com ele, dizer que tinham que sair e resgatar os outros, iniciando o processo de cancelamento do condicionamento, mas o ruivo não parecia de acordo. Ele queria apenas saciar-se e...

Um forte barulho é ouvido e Aya para ao ver a porta do laboratório sendo explodida. Por ele um homem de cacheados cabelos loiros surgir, trajando um longo sobretudo negro, olhando-o com aquelas esmeraldas brilhantes, percorrendo todo o ambiente, tendo em mãos uma arma, bem como granadas penduradas no cinto. Logo atrás deste um rapaz com longas garras se faz presente, olhando irritado.

" Acho que já está tudo resolvido por aqui...", Disse o playboy fitando o ruivo, que permanecia impassível, mas sabia que ele não estava normal ainda.

" Yohji, já falei pra não correr e... Aya seu maldito!!!", Exasperou Ken ao ver que o ruivo estava perto de Omi, mas parou ao ver Wyatt morto... Esquartejado.

" Aya... É você mesmo?", Perguntou o loiro, vendo os violetas passearem sobre sua pessoa, como se analisasse algo.

Olhava seriamente para o loiro a sua frente. Via a face pálida, a respiração ofegante, os olhos cansados, mas que ainda mostravam um brilho de pura determinação. Yohji Kudou tinha garra e isso era algo admirável. Deu um quase sorriso ao ver o modo irritadiço com o qual era fitado por Ken Hidaka, afinal, havia ferido o namorado do mesmo.

" Leve-o para o hospital. Ele pode ter complicações.", Disse Aya fitando o loiro.

" Você nem ao mesmo vai pedir desculpas? Aliás... Você voltou ao normal mesmo?", Olhava desconfiado, colocando-se entre Yohji a Aya, olhando dentro do mar violeta que parecia fitá-lo com deboche. O modo como Xerr estava esquartejado o assustava. Não parecia ter sido algo agradável de ver...

" Ken, pare com isso. E alguém me solte, por favor.", -.-° Disse Omi, suspirando. Queria abraçar Aya, ver se ele estava bem.

Aya deu as costas a Ken se dirigiu a Omi, mas Siberian o puxou, fitando-o.

" Solte-me.", A voz de Aya saiu fria e ameaçadora.

" Ken!!!", Omi ficou preocupado. Aya ainda não estava totalmente livre do condicionamento. Precisava apagar os vestígios do processo usado por Xerr e não sabia o que o ruivo poderia fazer, uma vez que se encontrava instável em suas ações e emoções.

Ken sentiu seu pulso ser segurado com força, enquanto aqueles violetas brilhavam de maneira misteriosa, mas nenhuma outra reação se mostrava. Os dois permaneciam parados, olhando-se como animais selvagens que esperavam o momento certo de atacar e assim foi feito. Em um instante Ken atacou, planejando acertar Aya com um soco, mas seu punho não acertou o alvo, pois foi devidamente impedido.

" Não me desafie.", Um brilho frio, quase cruel cruzou os olhos violetas, a feição tornou-se mais dura, mostrando a instabilidade presente naquela alma, vagueando entre a conscientização de que estava ante a um amigo e ao instinto assassino pulsando em seu ser.

" Ele não está te desafiando, apenas... Brincando com você.", Disse Yohji entendendo muito bem o que se passava ali e usando de sensatez, retira a mão de Aya do pulso de Ken e puxa o moreninho, sussurrando no ouvido dele para deixar assim por agora.

Aya virou-se, mostrando no olhar o agradecimento a Yohji, pois sabia... Estava difícil controlar-se naquele momento. Caminhou até Omi, vendo que o menino o fitava aliviado. Abaixa-se e pega em meio ao sangue de Xerr a chave das algemas, abrindo-a e abraçando o corpo menor, vendo-o suspirar profundamente. Afastou-o apenas um pouco, vendo os ferimentos causados por Xerr Wyatt, irritando-se por isso. Puxou o outro para si em um impulso, tomando os lábios macios, iniciando um longo e profundo beijo.

Em pouco tempo os agentes da Kritiker chegaram. Yohji havia feito um bom trabalho, usando armas de atordoamento e gás soníferos, enquanto Ken abatia os que ainda resistiam. Siberian levou os agentes e o cientista-chefe, que ajudou Omi a desvendar o segredo do condicionamento até a sala onde estavam os prisioneiros e os mesmos começaram a trabalhar para desfazer o que fora feito aquelas pessoas inocentes.

" Senhor Fujimiya, preciso que faça alguns exames.", Disse o cientista, olhando-o.

Aya nada disse, apenas lançou um olhar frio ao mesmo e puxou Omi, arrastando-o de lá apressadamente, o que surpreendeu os presentes. Yohji saiu andando atrás deles, chamando pelo espadachim que não lhe dava ouvidos. Chegaram à frente da mansão e o ruivo fitou uma sofisticada moto negra, dando um ligeiro sorriso.

" Aya?! Espere!!! Você precisa fazer uns exames e...", Yohji foi cortado por Aya.

" Eu não preciso de nada.", Disse rispidamente, subindo na moto.

" Mas Aya... Talvez seja melhor... Aahh...", Omi assustou-se ao ser rapidamente puxado para o colo de Aya. O ruivo o segurou com força, lançando-lhe um sorriso insinuante, que o deixou atordoado.

" Vamos.", Disse apenas, ligando a moto e dando partida.

" Aya!!!", Yohji gritou ao ver o ruivo louco com o chibi no colo partindo em alta velocidade naquela moto que nem sabia de quem era. Ken chegou logo atrás e Yohji apenas se apoiou. Aya realmente estava mais que instável e... Só esperava que nada demais ocorresse.

Omi agarrou-se ao tórax de Aya, o mesmo acelerava rapidamente, deixando o chibi amedrontado, pois do modo como estava no colo dele, poderiam facilmente sofrer um acidente, mas mesmo com seus pedidos o ruivo não respondia. Não sabia exatamente o que se passava na mente dele, talvez a loucura apoderou-se do mesmo, uma vez que o condicionamento foi parcialmente quebrado.

A velocidade aumentava e logo Omi não tinha a noção de onde estavam. Fechou os olhos e se calou, deixando que o outro o levasse para onde bem quisesse. Na verdade estava até mesmo relaxado... Aya não parecia que o machucaria. O silêncio se fez presente entre eles até que tudo para e os olhos azuis se abrem. O jovem fita Aya e em seguida ao redor, vendo que estavam em um mirante, de onde podia ver toda a cidade. Desceu da moto agora que o espadachim permitiu-lhe. Viu uma bela casa, um chalé e vislumbrou as luzes da cidade... Que começavam a se fazer presentes naquele início de noite. Voltou suas safiras para Aya, vendo que o mesmo ainda estava sobre a moto.

" Aya... Por que me trouxe aqui? Tínhamos que ver se está tudo bem com você mesmo... Vamos voltar.", Disse Omi calmamente. Também tinha que fazer curativos, pois os ferimentos feitos por Xerr ardiam e doíam muito.

" Isso não é necessário. Venha.", Afirmou o ruivo, saindo da moto e caminhando até Omi, segurando-o pela mão levando-o para dentro do chalé. A chave estava escondida dentro de um vaso de fresias e o chibi sorriu ao ver isso.

Entraram e os olhos azuis percorreram todo o local, vendo a aconchegante sala, o conjunto de sofá posicionado na forma de 'U', a lareira, o tapete felpudo vermelho. O piso de tábua corrida em tom mais claro, as paredes em tons pastel, havia um barzinho com diversos tipos de bebida. Caminhou até ele, tocando a madeira do balcão, vendo como estava tudo limpo. Como Aya sabia daquele lugar? Será que era dele? Virou-se e fitou o outro, que passou a se mover felinamente, aproximando-se e tocando em suas madeixas cor de sol. Fechou os olhos, apreciando o contato.

" Vamos cuidar de você agora.", Ouviu a voz imponente, voltando a fitá-lo.

Sentiu as mãos dele descendo por seu pescoço e com suavidade abrindo o sobretudo, deixando que o mesmo escorregasse até tocar o chão. Os olhos violetas pareciam chamas... Chamas de carinho e proteção que o aqueciam e o fazia se sentir o garoto mais amado do mundo. Fechou os olhos novamente, mas logo os abriu surpreso ao ser carregado no colo, o que o deixou imediatamente corado.

" Aya... O que... Está fazendo?", Perguntou. Sua face docemente corada.

Aya não respondeu. Sem delongas chegou ao quarto que era espaçoso, possuía uma grande cama em marfim, mas os lençóis eram vermelhos e as almofadas brancas com desenhos de rosas emaranhadas. As luzes dos abajures estavam ligadas, deixando o ambiente na penumbra. Omi foi colocado na cama e Aya se ajoelhou na frente dele, abrindo o colete que o mesmo usava delicadamente, pois havia cortes em seu peito. Não eram profundos, mas isso não os tornava indolor. Os dedos longos percorreram seu abdômen como se analisasse os ferimentos e então ele se afastou, pegando em um armário de madeira escurecida uma caixinha de primeiros-socorros, voltando para tratar os ferimentos.

Não demorou muito. As hábeis mãos do espadachim passeavam sobre os ferimentos, limpando-os e logo os devidos curativos foram feitos. Foi deitado na cama e Aya ficou sobre seu corpo sem, no entanto, colocar seu peso sobre si. Acariciou-lhe a face e tomou seus lábios em um gesto suave e terno, fazendo-o aquecer-se com tamanha demonstração de afeto. Aquele era seu Aya. Seu e de mais ninguém.

" Descanse um pouco, Omi.", Ouviu o sussurro em seu ouvido.

" Aya...", Foi calado pelos dedos de Aya que pousaram sobre seus lábios.

O ruivo, após beijar a testa do chibi ergueu-se, saindo do quarto, deixando um Omi sem muito entender. O garoto sentou-se, olhando para a porta, vendo Aya fechá-la. Decepcionou-se um pouco e foi atrás dele, mas o ruivo se trancou no outro quarto. Bateu na porta, mas ele não respondeu.

" Aya, abra. Preciso falar com você.", Disse, mas não houve resposta. Suspirou. Talvez Aya precisasse de um tempo só. Derrotado, voltou ao quarto, jogando-se na cama, ficando a observar o teto, aquele local... Queria dizer tanta coisa a ele...

Levado pelo cansaço e estresse que aqueles dias lhe renderem, logo Omi deixou-se ser surrupiado pelo sono. Sua feição suave e angelical mostrava a calma presente em seu coração, por saber que agora estava tudo bem. Mesmo que Aya ainda não estivesse totalmente livre do condicionamento, ele ainda era seu... Seu namorado... Amado... Amante.

**OOO**

Duas safiras se abriram assustadas, sentando-se. Omi olhou para os lados, não sabia onde estava nem como fora parar ali. Lembrava-se apenas que pretendia resgatar Aya e... Suas memórias, como um relâmpago, foram voltando. Ele foi ao encontro de Xerr Wyatt, lutou com Aya e... Lembrou-se de como o espadachim matou Xerr e então o quase seqüestrou para aquele local, agora que estava recordando... Devia ser o chalé que Aya comentara outro dia com ele, enquanto treinavam.

" Aya...", Sussurrou o nome do ruivo, levantando-se e caminhando até a porta. Será que devia falar com ele? Sim. Devia. Precisavam conversar, saber se seu amado espadachim estava mesmo bem.

Caminhou até a porta. Ainda vestia seu short preto curto e justíssimo, que se moldava a sua coxa como uma segunda pele, o colete que usava estava parcialmente aberto, deixando a mostra parte dos curativos em seu peito e abdômen. Levou a mão à maçaneta e pensou um pouco, decidiu que falaria com ele, girou a mesma ouvindo o barulho da porta se abrindo fazendo seu coração disparar. Saiu do quarto e foi caminhando pelo corredor. O silêncio era algo perturbador... Não ouvia nada a não ser seus próprios passos, o ambiente estava na penumbra, iluminado por luzes fracas que viam da escada. Parou em frente ao quarto que Aya havia entrado.

_"É agora."_, Pensou, sentia o coração disparado. Segurou firme a maçaneta, determinado e assim que o fez, sentiu algo o agarrando.

" Aahhh...", Não pode impedir-se de gritar, seu coração disparou rapidamente.

" Por que saiu de lá?", Ouviu o sussurro em seu ouvido, arrepiando-se.

Omi sentia Aya colado a suas costas, as mãos seguravam firme sua cintura sem, no entanto, feri-lo. O hálito quente roçava contra sua orelha. Arrepiou-se ao sentir gotas frias tocarem a pele de seu pescoço e soube... O ruivo estava molhado... Todo molhado. Queria perguntar por que, mas as ações de Aya não o deixavam pensar realmente. Sentiu beijos em seu pescoço e então uma longa lambida em sua orelha.

Os olhos violetas brilhavam como lava incandescente. Não conseguia dormir, tudo o que se passava em sua mente era Omi, os momentos em que passava ao lado dele... Quando lutou com o mesmo ao estar sob a influência de Wyatt. Ah! Ele estava tão adorável! O modo com que lutava, aquela face desolada e perdida... Será que Omi tinha idéia de como ficava altamente lindo... Desejável... Perturbadoramente excitante? Oh, não! Com certeza não, pois se soubesse, não estaria ali... Instigando-o.

" Devia ter ficado no quarto... Lá... E somente lá você estaria... Seguro.", A voz de Aya saiu extremamente baixa... Rouca... Sexy e excitante.

" Aya...", Omi gemeu o nome do espadachim ao ouvir aquela voz imponente, sensual... Sedicioso, que o fazia estremecer e se arrepiar até o último fio de cabelo.

O corpo de Omi era prensado contra a porta. Aya permanecia colado a suas costas. O ruivo estava apenas com a calça negra de um tecido que imitava couro, brilhante e lustroso. O tórax desnudo era adornado por gotículas de água fria, os fios cereja, semi-molhados, caíam sobre a face que expressava a mais simples e pura... Luxúria. Os dedos da mão direita foram descendo, tocando o abdômen do jovem sem, no entanto, forçar qualquer lugar ferido. Aya parecia saber o local de cada curativo e, portanto, deixava que seus dedos percorressem o caminho até chegar ao seu intento.

" Hummm... Aya...", O nome do ruivo foi pronunciado em um sussurro e os azuis se fecharam ao sentir à mão de Aya chegando a seu membro, começando uma suave massagem sobre o mesmo, instigadora... Impudica... Extasiante.

" Ah, não... Não devia ter saído...", Aya sussurrava roucamente, suas íris violetas estavam mais brilhantes, pareciam mais escuras pela excitação que se apoderava de seu ser. Continuava a massagem no membro do jovem. Sentir o mesmo tomando forma sob o tecido frio daquele minúsculo short apenas o fazia querer ir além.

Ouvia a respiração de Omi ficar mais rápida, o mesmo estava de olhos fechados, a mão presa firmemente na maçaneta, como se necessitasse dela pra se manter coerente, mas não queria isso... Queria que ele enlouquecesse, não queria esperar! Não agüentava mais ver e não tocar, não queria mais apenas instigá-lo, queria tomá-lo definitivamente. Levado por uma paixão irracional Aya balançou os quadris contra os de Omi, os movimentos sugestivos apenas instigavam mais o próprio espadachim que sentia ganas de rasgar aquele short e invadir aquele corpo virgem, sendo abrigado por seu calor.

" Aahhhh... Aya...", Omi gemeu em tom mais alto. Não sabia como... Não sabia por quê... A única coisa que sua mente adolescente tinha certeza era que estava em chamas, que um calor aterrador invadia seu corpo enquanto sentia a excitação de Aya roçando em suas nádegas em movimentos circulares pra lá de excitantes e a mão dele... Acariciando-o... Apertando... Gerando toda aquela fricção era quase... Deliciosamente insuportável!

" Hummm... Sim... Isso Omi...", Aya sussurrava gerando aquela fricçra ladolescente tinha certeza era que estava em chamas, que um calor aterrador invadia seu corpo enquanto , sentindo seu pênis ficar cada vez mais duro preso dentro da calça, mas continuava... Continuava seus movimentos, empurrando seus quadris contra as nádegas redondas como se estivesse a possuí-lo fervorosamente, sem deixar de estimulá-lo, apertando mais o membro em sua mão, sentindo o corpo menor tremer, atacando o pescoço claro com beijos, mordidas e lambidas, deixando a pele macia vermelha. Subiu, mordendo o lóbulo da orelha, enfiando a língua e voltando a morder de maneira erótica.

" Aaahhh... Aya... Aya... Aahhhh...", Omi sentia o corpo estremecer.

O belo garoto de olhos azuis não conseguia controlar sua respiração, seus olhos mantinham-se fechados, queria se segurar em algo, mas nem isso conseguia fazer. Todo aquele roçar em seu corpo era demais e Aya ainda fazia questão de morder... Lamber e deixar que sua respiração quente tocasse sua orelha e pescoço. Não conseguia raciocinar, sentia os movimentos dele acelerando-se e isso fazia choques e correntes elétricas percorrerem seu corpo, acumulando-se em seu baixo ventre, fazendo uma doce dor acentuar-se de forma que não mais poderia ser contida...

" Humm... Aahhhh...", Omi trincava os dentes, tentando se conter... Conter todas as sensações, os arrepios, os espasmos...

" Hummm... Omi... Você é tão bom...", Sussurrou rouca e provocativamente, apertando-o mais.

" Aya... Ahhh... Aahhhhhhhh...", Omi gritou, incapaz de conter as ondas de puro êxtase que varreu seu corpo, originando-se de seu membro e espalhando-se como fogo incandescente, incendiando-o por completo, deixando-o bambo nos braços daquele que era a mais pura perdição, ainda sentindo a mão de Aya massageando-o, enviando pequenos e deliciosos choquinhos por cada célula sua.

" Hummmm...", Aya gemeu no ouvido de Omi ao ver o jovem estremecendo e chegando ao orgasmo daquela maneira tão meiga e linda! Ainda sentia o tremor do corpo menor, enquanto ele perdia as forças em seus braços. Os doces gemidos ainda o embevecia e desejava ouvir mais... Aquilo era apenas o prelúdio do fim! O começo do delicioso final que imaginara para os dois...

A respiração de Omi ainda estava entrecortada. Aya segurava a delgada cintura com um pouco mais de força, o vira sorrindo ao ver a face corada pelo êxtase. Tão lindo... Tão adorável... Tão seu! Curvou-se sobre o corpo menor, reivindicando os lábios doces, provando-os com calma, sem a loucura de segundos atrás, mostrando um amor incondicional, envolvendo-o em seus braços fortes, sentindo o menino corresponder aos poucos, deixando-se levar por seus atos, completamente entregue a sua pessoa. Sutilmente foi caminhando com o menino pelo corredor, empurrando-o para dentro do quarto, não se importando em deixar a porta aberta. Continuou até chegar à beirada da cama e quando as pernas de Omi a tocaram, o mesmo caiu suavemente sobre a grande cama de casal, os lençóis vermelhos criando um lindo contraste com os fios loiros que emolduravam aquela face de anjo.

" Aya-kun...", Sussurrou o nome do namorado, o corpo ainda ressoava com vestígios de prazer e sabia que não havia mais volta... Sabia que Aya o tomaria e isso era o que mais queria. Não se lembrava de mais nada e nem mesmo se importava, todos os seus sentidos estavam centrados em Aya Fujimiya.

Aya tocou a face alva, deslizando seus dedos pela pele tenra, contornando o pescoço e descendo. Terminou de abrir o colete que o mesmo usava, vendo os curativos que ele mesmo havia feito no chibi. Tocou-os de leve e desceu mais o olhar, mirando o short do jovem, dando um sorriso quase malicioso, sabendo bem que ali estava molhado pelo prazer. Mirou as safiras de Omi, vendo-o virar o rosto, corado, o que o deixou ainda mais lindo. Como alguém poderia ser tão adorável? Aquela expressão o fazia quase perder a cabeça.

" Não pôde suportar, não é?", Disse lançando um sorriso que mesclava sedução e malícia.

" Ah... Eu...", Omi não sabia o que responder. Nunca fora tocado assim, não era uma pessoa experiente e...

" Tão lindo! Você inteiro é excitante.", Falou, vendo a face clara tornar-se mais rubra e atacou aqueles lábios de mel com beijos selvagens.

As mãos de Aya percorriam o corpo menor, seus lábios tomavam os de Omi com uma fome insaciável, provando, mordendo, uma loucura que parecia não poder mais ser contida... Semanas, meses... Conteve-se por tanto tempo, esperando o momento certo pra que Omi se sentisse bem pra se entregar, mas agora não conseguia mais controlar o desejo que queimava em todo o seu ser, que percorria cada célula. Queria aquele menino, queria sentir-se deslizar para dentro daquele corpo, sentir o calor... Ouvir os gemidos e gritos de prazer... Deus! Como podia sentir-se tão enlouquecido assim?

Omi sentia como se fosse devorado vivo. A língua de Aya percorria e explorava cada canto de sua boca, seus lábios eram mordidos, sugados, as mãos percorriam seu corpo com força, arranhando, apertando e por incrível que pareça, Aya nunca tocava um local machucado. Por mais que parecesse descontrolado, ele sabia exatamente o que fazia. Sentiu suas pernas sendo abertas e Aya se acomodar entre elas, agora avançando por seu pescoço, mordiscando, lambendo e distribuindo beijos, fazendo sua respiração acelerar-se novamente.

Os movimentos, os beijos e carícias se intensificando, deixando Omi cada vez mais ofegante. Os lábios de Aya eram como fogo tocando sua pele e o mesmo ia descendo até chegar a seu mamilo, contornando-o com a língua, deixando-o arrepiado e então passando a sugá-lo, fazendo um gemido profundo deixar sua garganta. Antes mesmo que seu cérebro desse conta do que estava acontecendo, Aya já percorria com a língua seu abdômen e então chegar ao membro...

" Aahhh...", Omi grita em um misto de susto e prazer. Aya havia mordido seu membro por cima do short. Não foi forte, apenas o suficiente pra que soubesse onde estava tocando. Apoiou-se nos ombros, vendo os violetas mirando-os como um predador prestes a atacar e isso fazia correntes elétricas percorrerem seu corpo, deixando-o arrepiado com o que viria a seguir.

Aya sorriu abrindo o zíper do short, colocando as mãos na cintura dele e retirando a peça, que deslizava sobre as coxas roliças do jovem. O ruivo se ergueu um pouco, vislumbrando a imagem do pequeno jogado em sua cama... Lindo, lindo demais! Voltou a se abaixar, tocando a peça íntima molhada pelo prazer do jovem, apertando de leve, vendo-o arfar. Levou os dedos à boca, lambendo, sentindo um pouco o sabor de seu chibi e se ajoelhou na cama, levando a mão a própria calça, abrindo-a e vendo os olhos azuis fixarem-se nele e isso era ainda mais excitante. Retirou a peça negra com lentidão, de maneira quase erótica e por demais sensual, mostrando que nada usava por baixo.

" Aya...", Omi pronunciou o nome do ruivo e se ergueu, também se ajoelhando na cama beijando-o, suas mãos percorrendo o tórax perfeito, apertando, arranhando a pele alva, descendo e atacando o pescoço.

" Omi...", A voz de Aya saiu extremamente rouca quando sentiu o corpo menor colado ao seu, principalmente quando aqueles quadris delgados chocaram-se contra os seus.

Omi sentia o membro de Aya roçando contra o dele e moveu novamente os quadris, ouvindo o ruivo arfar. Estava adorando saber que poderia deixá-lo assim... Tão excitado e continuou seu intento em deixá-lo cada vez mais louco. Sentiu as mãos dele sobre seu corpo, percorrendo suas costas nuas, apertando-o, até descer e apertar suas nádegas, fazendo-o gemer entre o beijo que trocavam. A peça de algodão, a única coisa que impedia que suas peles se tocassem plenamente começou a ser retirada por Aya, que simplesmente o jogou na cama e terminou de tirá-la, mandando-a para longe e deitando sobre seu corpo sem, no entanto, colocar todo seu peso sobre si.

" Ah... Omi. Você me enlouquece!", Disse roucamente, voltando a beijá-lo.

Logo as carícias se tornaram mais intensas. Aya desceu novamente seus lábios, percorrendo todo o abdômen do chibi, beijando suavemente sobre os curativos em uma quase reverência até chegar o membro do jovem, lambendo-o, retirando dali os vestígios do prazer sentido, vendo Omi contorcer-se ante ao toque de sua língua, a respiração ofegante, a face vermelha pela excitação que voltava sentir. Sugou a glande, ouvindo um gemido mais alto e então o virou de bruços repentinamente.

" Aya?!", Omi chamou. Estava tão bom! Por que ele parou de repente?

Não houve resposta. Omi arrepiou-se ao sentir beijos molhados sendo distribuídos em sua nuca descendo pela linha da coluna, fazendo-o contorcer-se e gemeu ao sentir leves mordidas em suas nádegas. Aquilo era muito bom! Fechou os olhos e relaxou, deixando que Aya fizesse o que desejava, sabendo que ficava mais excitado a cada carícia. Percebeu que o ruivo abriu suas pernas, enquanto as mãos faziam carícias circulares em sua coxa e parte interna da perna.

" Aahhh... Aya...", Omi gemeu e arrepiou-se quando sentiu a língua quente entre suas nádegas. Correntes elétricas foram enviadas direito para sua virilha, fazendo seu membro inchar mais.

Aya estava intoxicado pelos doces gemidos de seu chibi. Abriu mais um pouco as pernas dele, para ter mais espaço, deixando sua língua vaguear pela região mais íntima do pequeno amante que tinha nos braços. Continuou sua exploração, invadindo com calma o pequeno corpo com a língua, sentindo Omi se contorcer cada vez mais. Após deixar o local úmido, ergueu-se, levando os dedos à boca e sugando, deixando-os bem molhados e com delicadeza introduziu o indicador dentro do apertado canal, gemendo ao imaginar-se lá dentro.

" Aahhh... Aya...", Omi gemeu delicadamente. Era estranho sentir algo dentro dele, mas não havia dor e era tão bom que não queria que Aya parasse. Move sutilmente o quadril, sentindo outro dedo escorregar para dentro dele.

" Gosta, Omi? Gosta dos meus toques?", Sussurrou Aya no ouvido do chibi, movendo os dois dedos dentro, alargando a passagem para que pudesse receber seu membro, que já estava mais do que duro, até mesmo dolorido, mas isso podia esperar...

" Humm... Sim, Aya... Bom... Continue...", Os gemidos de Omi apenas faziam Aya se descontrolar mais e por isso mover mais rápido os dedos, tocando o loirinho em pontos precisos de prazer.

" Omi...", O sussurro rouco expressava o desejo de Aya, que repentinamente retirou os dedos de dentro de Omi.

" Aya!", Omi gritou ao sentir-se vazio. Estava tão bom! Aya por acaso sentia um prazer sádico em torturá-lo?

Aya não respondeu. Acomodou-se e segurou com firmeza a cintura do chibi, começando a penetrá-lo, gemendo ao sentir o membro ser pressionado pelo canal apertado. Ouviu o gemido alto do menino, mas continuou entrando mais naquele corpo que lhe parecia o paraíso! Sabia que devia ir devagar, que devia prepará-lo melhor, que a primeira vez dele tinha que ser especial, mas tudo estava além de seu controle. Beijou a nuca do jovem e se afundou mais dentro dele.

" Aahhh...", Omi gemeu em um misto de dor e prazer. Sua respiração estava descompassada, suas mãos se fecharam nos lençóis vermelhos e seus olhos se fecharam, derramando algumas lágrimas.

" Omi...", Aya queria controlar-se, mas seus quadris continuavam se movendo, lançando-se para frente. O calor daquele corpo o chamava e então abriu os olhos que nem tinha percebido ter fechado, percebendo as lágrimas na face de Omi, parando.

Omi abriu os olhos lentamente ao perceber que Aya parou, ainda respirando aceleradamente.

" Perdão...", Aya disse, ainda parado. Estava trêmulo. Seu corpo dizia pra continuar e sua mente para parar.

" Tu-tudo bem...", Falou Omi com dificuldades, por mais que doesse queria continuar.

Aya, usando de toda a sua força de vontade, retirou-se de dentro do jovem e o virou, fitando a face de Omi, perdendo-se dentro dos azuis perfeitos. Lambeu aquelas lágrimas, sussurrando pedidos de desculpas, distribuindo beijos pelo pescoço do namorado, sentindo as mãos suaves do mesmo percorrendo seu dorso, arranhando de leve sua pele, fazendo-o estremece ante a um toque tão gentil e excitante ao mesmo tempo.

" Omi...", Sussurrou. Tinha que parar, senão poderia feri-lo, mas aqueles toques...

" Aya... Venha... Eu... Quero você!", O pedido doce veio como um vendaval, que parecia varrer sua sanidade.

" Omi.", Olhou dentro daqueles olhos, estremecendo mais, sentindo que poderia perder-se por completo.

" Não tenha medo. Você não vai me quebrar.", As palavras saíram como uma promessa paradisíaca que quebrava todas as suas barreiras e o fazia se perder em um mar de emoções incontroláveis.

Sem pensar duas vezes tomou os lábios pequenos, sendo correspondido no mesmo instante. Voltou a penetrá-lo, sentindo agora mais prazer por receber de volta todos os toques, vendo nele a mesma loucura que o acometia, sentindo aquelas pernas longas contornando sua cintura, incentivando-o a ir mais além, fazendo sua sanidade deixar de existir para mergulhar na loucura chamada amor... Fazer amor com a pessoa que ama!

Omi ainda sentia um pouco de dor, mas o prazer também era intenso. Não queria que Aya se contesse, queria que ele o tomasse daquela forma, daquele jeito enlouquecido como estava fazendo. Ele o beijava com uma paixão tão profunda que o embevecia e queria mais... Suas unhas passaram pelo dorso alvo deixando marcas vermelhas, ouvindo um gemido de prazer de Aya, que o tocava cada vez mais fundo, fazendo uma onda de puro prazer atravessar cada célula, incendiando-o por completo.

" Aahhh... Aya...", Gemeu, mordendo aqueles lábios sensuais até quase feri-lo, movendo agora os quadris, incentivando o ruivo a mover-se mais, provocando-o.

" Hummm... Omiii...", Aya rosnou como um felino ante ao movimento de Omi.

Os violetas fitaram a face prazerosa, escurecidos... Evidenciando o prazer que sentia. Passou a se mover mais rápido, investindo mais profundamente, a respiração ofegante, os lábios entreabertos puxando o ar com mais força. Via o mesmo prazer que sentia refletido nos olhos azuis. Omi mordia os lábios e gemia graciosamente enquanto o olhava, as duas safiras brilhavam intensamente, mostrando o quão delicioso aquele momento estava sendo para ambos. Abaixou-se, continuando o movimento, prensando o membro do jovem entre os dois abdomens, buscando os lábios doces daquele pequeno ser que amava.

" Humm... Omi... Aaahhh... Te amo... Te amo tanto...", Sussurrou, distribuindo beijos pela face clara, as palavras saindo com afeto e amor sem que nem mesmo percebesse.

" Aahh... Aya...", Omi abriu os olhos ao ouvir aquelas palavras... Palavras que sonhou, que fantasiou ouvindo-o dizer e agora era real! Sorriu e abraçou-o com mais força.

" Também... Te amo...", Respondeu em um sussurro no ouvido do ruivo.

Ao ouvir a declaração que fez seu coração se aquecer, Aya percebeu que também havia dito e sorriu.

" Venha... Me mostre... Me mostre seu amor... Quero... Humm... Senti-lo...", Omi sussurrou languidamente, apertando mais as pernas ao redor da cintura do espadachim.

" Aaahhhhh... Omi!!!", Aquilo foi o ápice para o ruivo, não era mais capaz de se conter em nada. Passou a mover-se rapidamente, entrando com mais força dentro do corpo menor, sentindo um prazer avassalador.

" Aahh... Mais... Mais Aya, por favor...", Omi pedia. Não havia mais vestígios de dor, apenas um prazer intenso que o arrastava a um abismo que não tinha medo de cair.

Aya era instigado cada vez mais. Ao ouvir o pedido do chibi, deixou-se levar investindo cada vez mais rápido, os movimentos ritmados eram profundos e prazerosos para ambos. Levou a mão entre os corpos, tomando o membro de Omi entre os dedos, passando a masturbá-lo, ouvindo os gemidos tornarem-se gritos de êxtase, que o levava cada vez mais próximo ao clímax. Continuou a dança do prazer, seus quadris chocando-se contra o de Omi, seus sussurros e gemidos tornando-se uma melodia que preenchia todo o quarto, cada vez mais intenso, cada investida mais próxima do fim... Um fim ansiado por ambos, que queriam se jogar juntos naquele abismo de prazer chamado orgasmo.

" Aahhh... Aya... Aahhhhhh... Eu...", O corpo de Omi tremia, cada vez mais sentia correntes de prazer atravessá-lo por completo, aquecendo-o completamente, fazendo-o perceber que logo explodiria ante a paixão e dos movimentos do parceiro.

" Aahh... Omi... Oh Deus! Como... Aahhhh...", Aya não conseguia verbalizar seus pensamentos. Sentia seu membro ser pressionado pelas contrações do apertado canal de Omi de forma tão deliciosa que o fazia perder o rumo, mas continuou... Continuou investindo cada vez mais fundo, tocando a próstata de Omi, vendo o menino gritar mais alto, completamente enlouquecido e apertá-lo mais.

" Aaahhhh... A... Aya... Aaahhhhhhhhhhh...", Tudo era intenso demais, não era capaz de se conter. Quando Aya o tocou profundamente, em um local extremamente sensível, perdeu-se em um mar de prazer, sendo arrebatado por um orgasmo mais intenso do que o anterior, seu corpo inteiro em chamas, sendo tragado por ondas incandescentes como lavas, contraindo todo seu corpo repetida e sucessivamente, derramando inevitavelmente todo seu sêmen nas mãos de Aya.

" Aaahhh... Omiiii...", Aya gemeu alto, sentindo o canal apertado ondular sobre seu membro e sua mão ser molhada pelo prazer do chibi, não conseguindo resistir. Investiu uma, duas vezes de maneira quase selvagem dentro daquele corpo, sendo tragado pelo orgasmo mais intenso que já tivera, lançando jatos de sêmen dentro de Omi, ainda se movendo desesperadamente dentro dele, preso pelo abraço forte das esguias pernas do chibi.

Ambos ainda se moviam juntos. Não queria parar! Beijaram-se com sofreguidão ainda sentindo os vestígios e arrepios gostosos do intenso orgasmo que vivenciaram e aos poucos foram parando, até que os movimentos cessaram e os amantes permaneceram abraçados. Aya deixou que sua cabeça ficasse apoiada sobre o ombro do chibi enquanto este brincada com as mechas de seus cabelos. O ruivo não queria sair dali, queria permanecer dentro daquele corpo quente, mas sabia que não poderia, então preguiçosamente saiu de dentro do corpo menor, deitando-se ao lado dele, puxando o menino para seus braços, beijando a testa suada do mesmo, ainda sentindo o aparentemente frágil corpo de Omi tremendo de prazer.

" Aya... Eu te amo!", Disse Omi em tom rouco, sentindo um cansaço gostoso apoderando-se dele.

" Também te amo... Meu anjo.", Aya sussurrou de volta, abraçando-o com carinho, acariciando as costas do menino em pequenos movimentos circulares.

Omi sorriu feliz. Nunca pensou que pudesse ser tão feliz assim. Aya estava com ele, era dele e ninguém nunca poderia tirar o ruivo de seus braços, nem mesmo alguém capaz de controlar a mente de seu amado. Abraçou-o com mais força, sentindo que era levado por um sono calmo e tranqüilo. Não queria dormir, mas a doce carícia de Aya, o calor do corpo dele... Tudo o deixava sonolento e sem que pudesse evitar, foi arrebatado por um sono sem pesadelos, onde tudo o que encontrava era a mais pura paz.

Aya permaneceu acariciando-o, vendo que seu lindo anjo de madeixas cor de ouro adormecera docemente em seus braços. Fechou os olhos por alguns segundos. Nunca permitiria que alguém tirasse isso dele. Já haviam lhe roubado tantas coisas... Que agora lutaria com todas as forças para proteger aquele que dormia em seus braços e coitado daquele que tentasse roubar seu paraíso. Este... Este encontraria apenas a morte em suas mãos. Não era apenas namorado de Omi... Era seu amante... Seu assassino e o seguiria até o céu ou o inferno, mas nunca... Nunca se separaria dele, daquele que foi capaz de roubar-lhe o coração, a vida... A alma.

Deixou-se levar pelo sono e com seu último vestígio consciente, puxou sobre ambos uma colcha, cobrindo-os voltando a abraçá-lo, aspirando o doce perfume exalado pelo seu pequeno amante. Sorriu, adormecendo, uma tranqüilidade há tanto tempo não sentida enchendo seu coração, aquecendo-o amorosamente e o responsável disso era simplesmente Omi. Não tinha mais medo, não havia mais demônios que pudesse perturbá-lo e caso o fizesse, bastava apenas abrir os olhos e vislumbrar o céu azul presente nos olhos de Omi que sabia... Acharia novamente o caminho para o paraíso.

Fim.

**OOO**

Oh Deus! Como foi difícil escrever essa fic. Tudo estava contra mim! ¬¬

Meu Office deu problema, travei, passei mal ainda não estou bem... Consegui arrumar meu Office e quando começo a escrever de novo... A porcaria volta a dar problema. Mas... Finalmente consegui terminar! Apesar de que foi muito difícil fazê-la em 40 páginas... ¬¬ Se não fosse pra colocar em Arial, como pedido pelo concurso não ia dar... Em time ela estava com 41 páginas.

Espero que quem leia goste da fic!

Ofereço essa fic a todas as amantes desse casal tão lindo!!!

Agradeço de coração a _**Mey Lyen**_ pelo apoio e por betar a fic. Não sei como você me agüenta reclamando e achando que tá tudo uma porcaria... estresse e deprê é fogo ¬¬, mas fico feliz por saber que posso contar com seu apoio.

Essa fic foi escrita para o concurso do _Site_ de _Weiss Kreuz_ _**'Secret Paradise'**_ que ocorreu em 2006 e... E... Eu ganhei o terceiro lugar!!!! - morre - Nyahhh... Quando escrevi nem pensei que isso pudesse vir a acontecer! - Feliz feliz -

Estou publicando-a só agora, em maio de 2007... Nossa! Já faz quase um ano... XD Mas o Ffnet está contra mim, porque é a 3ª x que eu publico a fic e a porcaria corta um trecho dela... ¬¬ Agradeço a **Ana Paula** por ter comentado a fic, mas eu tive que deletá-la para arrumar de novo T.T E o coments foi-se... - Chateada com isso - .

Peço que me mandem comentários, pois gostaria de saber o que acharam dessa fic!

09 de Junho de 2006.

01:55 AM.

**Yume Vy **


End file.
